


Heartless

by JavaCat26



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Full Reylo ahead, Kylo hates spiders, Kylo is the CEO of First Order Industries, Kylo wears a cowl, Rey has a backbone, Rey interviews to be his secretary, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo against the world, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JavaCat26/pseuds/JavaCat26
Summary: “We are one of the top companies in the entire country for weapons development,” he said smugly. “We have several large government contracts. Our weapons have been deployed in over eighty countries. Frankly, I’m shocked you’ve never -““That’s not something I would brag about,” she said suddenly.Kylo stiffened. “What?”~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kylo Ren is the president and CEO of First Order Industries. He needs a new secretary. But this candidate is unlike any he's interviewed before...REYLO AU!





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Help! I can't stop writing Reylo AU's!
> 
> This popped into my head and I just had to write it down. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Kylo Ren leaned back into the black, crisp leather of his desk chair and checked his watch for the third time. The diamond-encrusted face displayed the time.

 

_11:10 am._

 

He huffed, tapping his Armani shoes impatiently. What kind of unprofessional _fool_ of a job candidate is late for their own interview? An interview with the president and CEO of the company, no less!

 

Kylo desperately needed a new secretary. One who could handle all the stressors of the business world and who would actually take _notes_ when he spoke and who wouldn’t run off crying when he explained to her, swearing only minimally mind you, how to _correctly_ make his precious morning coffee for once in her miserable life.

 

Seriously, who the hell drinks black coffee? He may as well lick the tar off the asphalt.

 

Needless to say, the secretary position was _open_. And good riddance to bad rubbish.

 

Hux had been the one to pull the resumes and applications of the job candidates to fill the secretary position at First Order Industries. He had checked the references and arranged all the interviews. And after all of his careful planning, Hux arranges an interview for someone who’s late. He’ll never leave that task to Hux again.

 

Kylo checked his watch again and growled.

 

_11:12 am._

 

He hated waiting on other people. Seriously, where the _hell_ is –

 

Suddenly, the door to his office burst open. A petite woman nearly tumbled into his office. 

 

“I’m – so – sorry!” She apologized between deep breaths, looking down at the floor. Her brown hair was messy and windblown. The fabric of her yellow dress was wrinkled and ugh! He was sure her shoes were cheap knock-offs. 

 

Where the _fuck_ did Hux find this girl?

 

Kylo rolled his eyes and gestured to the open chair in front of his expansive desk. “Let’s get this over with, Miss Kenobi.”

 

“Yes – sir!” She panted, hurriedly striding over to the chair and collapsing into the seat. Kylo crossed his arms and waited for the girl to catch her breath. Her hands attempted to smooth her messy hair. Finally, she looked up and met his eyes from across the desk.

 

_Her eyes..._

 

Were hypnotizing. Swirls of golden brown and earthy green decorated her irises. They held so much...light. 

 

Like rays of sunlight filtered through a forest.

 

Her smile was just as radiant - bright white teeth behind rose-pink lips. The skin of her cheeks was still flushed from what Kylo assumed was her run all the way up to his office from her lateness. She was still breathing heavily, causing small shivers to run up Kylo’s spine. 

 

 _Naughty girl_ , he thought wickedly. _I’d give you something to pant about –_

 

He suddenly choked on his spit, breaking him out of his thoughts. He realized he was actually supposed to interview this job candidate. He loosened the Windsor knot of his silk tie. Refusing to think about how enchanting she is, he cleared his throat. She smiled politely and crossed her legs.

 

“Miss Kenobi -“

 

“Call me Rey,” she interrupted brightly. He stared at her blankly and she nodded her encouragement.

 

“Rey,” he began. “What do you know about First Order Industries?”

 

“Well, um, actually...” she trailed off, seemingly embarrassed. “I’ve never heard of your company until I applied for the position.”

 

Kylo felt his muscles tighten with annoyance. She’s _never_ heard of the First Order?! Is she living under a _rock_?! They were only the number one company in the state for weapons engineering and development. They were one of the most respected companies in the world! Who the hell applies to a company they know nothing about and then _admits_ that in their interview?!  Most of the candidates he had interviewed had ranted about how much they loved and adored the company and had practically kissed his feet during their interviews.

 

He scoffed at the ignorant woman sitting before him. 

 

_What a novice._

 

“We are one of the top companies in the _entire country_ for weapons development,” he said smugly. “We have several large government contracts. Our weapons have been deployed in over eighty countries. Frankly, I’m shocked you’ve never -“

 

“That’s not something I would brag about,” she said suddenly. 

 

Kylo stiffened. “What?”

 

“I mean, I’m sure your weapons kill a lot of innocent people, don’t they?”

 

Kylo huffed. “That’s none of our concern. We merely design and construct – ”

 

“Don’t you think it _should_ be your concern?” She asked softly, almost gentle. Pleading.

 

There she goes again; Kylo was getting pretty sick of her interruptions. His eyes narrowed.

 

“No, I don’t.”

 

“But – ”

 

“Miss Kenobi,” he growled. “Can we continue with the interview instead of debating pro-life politics?”

 

“Sorry...”

 

He glanced down at her resume, changing the topic. “I see you were working in New Mexico up until last month. Why did you move all the way to New York?”

 

“Fresh air,” she stated firmly, as if guarding a secret.   


Kylo cocked an eyebrow. “Fresh air,” he repeated. “That’s it?”

 

“Yup.” She shifted uncomfortably.

 

 _Another odd response_ , Kylo mused. The other candidates were thrilled to talk about themselves. But she was different. More guarded. 

 

“Fair enough,” replied Kylo stiffly, infinitely more curious about the girl before him. “What experience do you have with secretarial duties?”

 

“None,” she admitted. 

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“I don’t have any secretarial experience, but it can’t be that hard to learn, can it?”  


Kylo rolled his eyes again. “Our job posting clearly states that only _experienced_ candidates should apply.”

 

He should remember to have Hux tighten his application-checking parameters.

 

“That’s true,” she began, smiling again. ( _Look at her goofy smile_ , he thought wryly. _What’s she so goddamn happy about?_ ) “But I made it clear to Mr. Hux on the phone that I was very willing and eager to learn whatever tasks necessary. He said I might as well give the interview a shot and see what you thought of me.”

  
“Hux seriously told you that?” Kylo was incredulous. 

 

Hux is such a moron. And officially stripped of his hiring duties. Kylo would handle the entire process himself from now on.  


“Yes he did,” she beamed. “He was so nice and said that despite my lack of secretarial experience, my resume was impressive and that I came highly regarded from my references and he thought that I could be a valuable asset and – ”

 

“I don’t care,” Kylo snapped, excited for the chance to interrupt _her_ for a change. “Let’s just continue.”

 

Rey’s face fell slightly. She seemed hurt. Kylo straightened his posture to distract himself, crossing his legs regally. “Now, according to your resume – AAGGGHHH!”

 

A spider was lowering itself down from the ceiling, dangling right in front of Kylo’s face. He hated spiders!

 

“GET – THE – HELL – AWAY – FROM – ME!” He boomed, swinging wildly at the spider on its thread. Kylo’s movements only broke the spider’s thread, letting it flutter gracefully onto top of his desk. 

 

He quickly grabbed a nearby copy of Newsweek magazine from his desk (in which First Order Industries was the cover story) and rolled it up. 

 

Before he could smush the spider, Rey was on her feet. 

 

“No!” She yelled, stopping his arm from coming down to crush the creature.

 

“What?! It’s just a spider.”

 

Rey gently moved her fingers in front of where the spider was scuttling across the desk. She slowly nudged it into her hand. “Come on, little guy.”

 

“What the hell are you doing?!” 

 

Rey’s temper flared. “His life has value just as yours does,” she barked. “How dare you try to crush something innocent just because it’s smaller than you!”

 

“How dare you try to save a horrible beast with eight legs and fangs and – ”

 

“How dare _you_ run a multi-million dollar company responsible for countless deaths!” She shot back. “You’re _heartless_!”

 

Kylo was speechless. He was incredibly proud of all of his hard work to build this company from the ground up. How dare she mock his legacy! He was desperate to put this girl in her place, to dirty her light.   


“What did you say?!” He sputtered with rage.  


“You heard me,” she said shortly. “You and all of your executive cronies should be ashamed of yourselves. You know what...” She paused, as if considering her next words carefully. “I don’t think I can work for a company like this. I withdraw my application. I’m leaving. Sorry to waste your time.”  


She turned on her heel, grabbed her bag and walked out of Kylo’s office, still clutching the spider in her hand.  


Kylo was stunned. Waste his time, indeed! His mouth was hanging open in a stupor. What the _fuck_ just happened?!

 

“Well...we don’t hire pro-life _hippies_ anyway!” He thundered to the now empty office. Rey was probably on the elevator downstairs by now.

 

Damn, that girl had even gotten the last word on him! He curled his hand into a fist and slammed it down onto his desk. 

 

No one had ever stood up to him before. She had a lot more spine than any of his board members did; she challenged his way of thinking, his company, his morals...

 

He couldn’t help but feel impressed by her. Naive and rude as she was, she was such a... _humanitarian_. And she had a backbone. He liked that. 

 

 _‘Don’t you think it should be your concern?’_ Her voice echoed through his mind. _‘How dare you run a multi-million dollar company responsible for countless deaths?’_

 

Kylo’s stomach clenched. Is that what people truly thought about his company?

 

_‘You’re heartless!’_

 

Is that what people truly thought about _him_?

 

Before he could stop himself, he pressed a button on the intercom on his desk. “Hux!”

 

“Yes, sir?” A voice replied back.

 

“Call back Miss Kenobi. Offer her the position. We’ve got to have her.”

 

“Right away, sir!”

 

Kylo laced his fingers and leaned back in his chair. 

 

_I’ve got to have her…_


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo makes an offer. Rey thinks he's nuts. But ultimately, money makes the world go 'round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thanks for all of your wonderful comments! You all really make my day <3
> 
> Enjoy!

Storm clouds were gathering in the sky when Rey stepped outside. She set the little spider down on the sidewalk outside of the First Order Industries headquarters building and watched it scuttle to safety.

 

“Good luck, little guy.” She centered her bag onto her shoulder and proceeded to walk back to her apartment. 

 

Man, that guy was such an arrogant ass! She should be thankful she wouldn’t have to work with him.

 

_What a spoiled pig-headed, no-good, dirty, rotten son of a -_

 

BUZZZ!

BUZZZZZ!

BUZZZZZZZZ!  


Rey’s cell phone began to vibrate. She sighed. What now?

 

“Hello?” She answered tiredly.  


“Yes, Miss Kenobi?” A polite voice asked.

 

“Yes, this is Rey.”  


“Yes, um, Miss Kenobi – ”

 

“It’s _Rey_!” She yelled, losing her patience. “What do you want?”

 

“This is Armitage Hux, from First Order Industries.”

 

“Yeah? What do you want? I already told your CEO that I withdraw my application.”   


“Well, that’s precisely why I’m calling. Mr. Ren would like for you to come back to his office.”  


“Too late, buddy, I’m already halfway to the subway – ”  


“Mr. Ren has _promised_ that it will be worth your time,” Hux clarified.

 

“Ugh, fine!” She yelled, hanging up the phone angrily. What could Mr. Fancypants possibly want from her after their little spat? And how will it be worth her time?  


A clap of thunder sounded overhead. Rey could feel tiny prickles of raindrops falling onto her exposed skin.

  
She turned around and ran back towards the building. The rain grew steadily heavier. Her hair was starting to get drenched.

 

She made it back to the building, but her dress was nearly soaked through. While on the elevator, she gently wrung out the water from her hair. 

 

The elevator dinged at the 14th floor – the Administrative Level of First Order Industries. She walked back to the CEO’s office, her strides confident and impatient.  


She just wanted to get this ordeal over with so she could get back home and change out of her wet clothes. Her comfy sweatpants were calling her name…

 

She burst the door to his office open. “You wanted to see me?”

 

He was standing at the large window behind his desk, his back facing her. His arms were crossed behind his back. He turned around slowly, almost dramatically.   


At the sight of her, his eyebrows shot up into his raven hair. 

 

* * *

 

 

Kylo couldn’t believe the sight before him – she was _soaked_ , completely dripping with water. Her hair was messily stuck to her neck. Her dress was practically see-through in... _interesting_ spots, clinging to her voluptuous curves. His mouth began to water. She looked positively delicious. 

 

“You wanted to see me,” she said again, drawing out the sentence in annoyance. She never tore her eyes away from him. They blazed with a furious fire that struck Kylo dumb.

 

He quickly regained his composure. “Yes, I did.”

 

She curled her hands into fists and crossed her arms, a pure picture of defiance.

 

“It has occurred to me that I need someone like you around. I have enough people that agree with me. I quite enjoy the fact that you’re not afraid to speak your mind, even if you know I’ll disagree with you.”

 

She remained silent, her face steely with resolve. Kylo was done beating around the bush.  


“I’d like to offer you the secretary position.”

 

Her eyebrows raised in disbelief.   


“Go to hell,” she scoffed.

 

Kylo had expected that from his little naysayer. And he had a back-up plan. “I’ll double the salary that was originally offered in the job posting.”

 

Silence settled through the office. Rey’s eyes widened in shock. She seemed practically breathless.

 

“...Deal.”

 

Kylo smirked with glee. “I suppose we all have a price, don’t we?”

 

Her eyebrows furrowed. “Go to hell, _boss_.” 

 

Kylo was pleased by the little addition on the end of the phrase. 

 

“You start tomorrow at 9am,  _employee_.”

 

“What exactly will I be doing as your secretary?”

 

“Pull document files for my meetings, answer phone calls, arrange my schedule and take appointments, make my coffee. Stuff like that.”

 

She bristled. “Make your _coffee_?”

 

“That’s one of your most important tasks,” he said seriously, crossing his arms. “I can get incredibly irritable when I don’t have my coffee.”

 

“Have you...had your coffee today?”

 

“Yes.”  


“So this is you... _not_ being irritable?”

 

Kylo’s eyes narrowed. “Indeed. And if you don’t want my mood to get any worse, I suggest you make sure the coffee room is fully stocked at all times.”

 

She bristled slightly and pouted. “Yes sir.”

 

Oh, he was going to love having her around.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Rey arrived for her very first day as an employee of First Order Industries. Mr. Hux walked her through the new-hire paperwork, such as various tax and insurance forms.

 

“And this is a copy of your job description. Just sign the bottom.”

 

Rey read the document carefully, squinting at certain phrases.

 

_Answering calls, taking messages, and handling correspondence._

_Typing, preparing, and collating reports._

_Organizing and servicing meetings._

_All other duties as assigned._

 

“What does ‘all other duties as assigned’ mean?” She pointed to the line near the bottom of the paper.  


“It means you have to do whatever he tells you,” Hux clarified. “Even if it isn’t listed on here.”

 

“ _Whatever_ he tells me? Like what, picking up his dry cleaning?”

 

“It’s possible,” Hux said. “In fact, his previous secretary had to wash his car on her lunch break a few times.”

 

_Oh, great…That’s totally not demeaning at all…_

 

* * *

 

 

Rey’s desk was located right outside of Kylo’s office. For his convenience, she supposed, in case he started screaming that he needed something. While she was getting her desk set up with the proper amount of notepads and pens, he burst out of his office and stood in front of her desk. Before she could respond, he spoke.  


“You need to know how to make my coffee. Come on, I’ll show you to the employee coffee room.”  


“You have an entire _room_ dedicated to your coffee?”

 

“Like I told you before – my coffee is extremely important.”

  
The small kitchenette was just down the hall. The countertops were covered with several coffee pots, brewing various types and flavors of coffee. Dozens of mugs were stacked neatly, all labeled with the logo of First Order Industries.

 

Other employees were sipping coffee and talking lightheartedly. Once Kylo rounded the corner, however, most of them zipped their mouths shut at the sight of their boss. A few even silently walked out of the room, as if a dangerous tiger were standing in front of them and not their CEO.

 

_Strange…_ Rey mused at the employees’ reactions to their boss. _Her_ new boss.

 

Kylo didn’t seem to notice. He threw open a tall cabinet next to the countertops. Rey was overwhelmed by the amount of coffee cans on the shelves…and slightly disappointed there weren’t any tea bags.

 

“All of the different types of coffee are in here,” he said. “One full pot of water brews a full pot of coffee. Make sense? Good. Okay now pay attention, because I’ll only show you this once.”

  
He grabbed a full pot labeled ‘French Roast’ and poured the hot liquid into one of the nearby First Order mugs. “Just a dab of cream, got it? None of that powdered creamer shit. And absolutely no sugar.” He modeled the action to demonstrate and swirled the small amount of cream into his coffee with a spoon.

 

“Fascinating,” Rey said sarcastically as she glanced down into the coffee mug. “So you like it the color of mud?”  


“If that analogy is how you have to remember, then so be it.”  


“You don’t like it black? Like your _soul_?” Rey smirked, her hands on her hips.

 

He raised an eyebrow and smirked back; she was _teasing_ him. How quaint.

 

“How do you like _yours_?” He remarked, sipping his perfectly made coffee. “The color of freshly fallen snow? Pure white and innocent? All cream, all sugar?”

 

Rey shrugged. “I don’t drink coffee. I prefer hot tea. Too bad there isn’t any tea around here, though. I brew a pretty good Earl Grey.”

 

Kylo snorted, leaning back against the countertop. An unreadable stare settled across his face. He remained silent. Rey faltered under his gaze.  


“Well um, I guess I’ll go finish setting up my desk. Let me know if you need something…”

 

It was the funniest thing. From then on, every morning when Rey went to make her boss’ coffee, she didn’t fail to notice an abundance of tea choices in the coffee room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a lot of fun to write Rey's first day on the job! I was going to include some additional scenes in this chapter, but I decided to put them in the next chapter instead. We will see how Rey and Kylo interact and disagree on things and I'm cackling because I love writing about how different these two are! I have a ton of ideas for them going forward.
> 
> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> Next chapter: Rey's first week on the job featuring plenty of hilarious Kylo vs. Rey moments.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is getting situated at First Order Industries in her new position as Kylo Ren's secretary. Her and Kylo are getting used to each other. Hilarity ensues!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is made up of little snippets that take place over the course of Rey's first couple of weeks. 
> 
> Please note: All of your comments mean the absolute world to me. Thank you <3
> 
> Enjoy!!!!

Kylo kept hearing an odd whistling noise. He was so used to working in complete silence; it helped him to concentrate. What the _hell_ was making that noise? It was getting steadily louder.

 

Just then, Rey walked into his office, smiling and bubbly. Her lips were pressed together and she was whistling a tune.

 

“Good morning sir, I just need you to sign these documents.” She put the documents down onto his desk, so he could sign them. Kylo whipped out his ballpoint pen. His hand worked quickly across the page.

 

“Why do you do that?” He asked, still signing the documents.

 

“Do what?” She asked innocently.

 

“Whistle. Why do you do it?” He finished signing and pushed the documents back towards her. She picked them up and straightened the pile neatly.

 

“I don’t know,” she replied. “It’s a habit of mine. Plus it’s fun. And it makes me happy.”  


“Well please knock it off. It’s _extremely_ distracting.”  


Rey rolled her eyes. “That’s right, there’s no room for any _happiness_ around here. Sorry to disturb you, sir.”  


She clutched the documents to her chest and turned to walk out, defeated and songless. His chest felt a tug. He threw his hands up in the air.  


“Alright, little songbird,” he said, giving in. “You can whistle. Just try to keep it low.”

 

Rey smiled brightly. Kylo felt his blood pump faster. “Yes sir,” she purred, giving a mock salute.

 

Kylo soon grew used to hearing the little cheery tunes she whistled throughout the day. It was almost like he was hearing her happiness set to music. And she really was an astoundingly talented whistler, that little songbird.

 

* * *

 

 

One day, he had Rey organize his filing cabinets. Drowning in a sea of paper and manila folders, she stood up to stretch her legs. She put her hands on her hips and looked around the drab office.

 

Everything that surrounded her was black – black curtains, black carpet, black desk…even her boss was dressed in all black. He was typing away on his computer, not even looking in her direction.

 

“You know, you really should get some plants or flowers or something for your office. Black is so boring,” she said. “It looks like a funeral parlor in here. Like you’re in mourning. Are you in mourning, sir?”

Kylo stopped typing on his computer and looked at her. “Black is a classic color,” Kylo quipped, frowning.

 

“Black is _not_ a color,” Rey said, shaking her head. “A little green would brighten this place up.”

 

“Have you ever considered that maybe I don’t want it to be ‘brightened up’?”

 

“What are you? Some kind of troll?”

 

He rolled his eyes. “I am _not_ a troll!”

 

She giggled softly. “Whatever you say, Mr. Troll.”

 

The next day, she brought in several different kinds of flowers and plants. She hung up a few dangling plants near the window and set up a few flower pots on top of his filing cabinets. Pretty soon, there were plants in nearly every corner of his office.

 

“There!” She stood back and admired her work. “Isn’t that better?”

 

Kylo had to admit that she had done a fantastic job. She was right – the plants really did add a nice energy to his office. He felt relaxed, like he was in some sort of heavenly garden. But he couldn’t tell her that or else he’d never hear the end of it. Instead, he had to act like he hated them.

 

“Too bad I’m not some kind of Bohemian flower child,” he scoffed, crossing his arms.

 

“You love them,” she teased. A lovely smile bloomed across her face. “Admit it.”

 

Kylo hesitated. “They’re…not as bad as I thought they would be.”  


Rey continued to smile. “Just don’t forget to water them!”

 

“Luckily, as my secretary, that’s your job.”

 

“Of course it is.”

 

Kylo watched as Rey turned around and walked out of his office, closing the door behind her. As soon as he was alone, he looked around at his personal garden and sighed contentedly. He enjoyed being surrounded by the plants. They made his day feel a little brighter.

 

* * *

  
Kylo was in one of his moods on this particular morning. The printer had jammed. An important meeting had to be rescheduled. And he had gotten an ink stain on his favorite dress shirt! Rey tried to convince him that no one could see the _black_ ink stain on top of his _black_ dress shirt, but it did little to lighten his spirits. He was stalking around the office, fuming like a wild animal.   


“Rey!” He growled. “Where the hell is my coffee?!” 

  
“Coming!”

 

She hurriedly walked into his office, holding a bright yellow mug with a picture of a smiling sun that said ‘Good morning sunshine!’ She set the mug of coffee down in front of him.

 

“Here ya go, Mr. Bossman.” 

 

He eyed the mug suspiciously, as if it contained lethal poison. “What the hell is that?”

 

“It’s a happy mug. The ones in the coffee room are so boring and dull. I brought it from home.”

 

Kylo seemed unimpressed. “No, you stole it from a preschooler.”

 

“Preschoolers don’t drink coffee,” Rey argued.  


“If they did, they would be drinking out of an obnoxious mug just like this.”

 

“Come on, it’s fun. It’s one of my favorite mugs to use for my tea. It will cheer you up…”

 

“I do not need to be ‘cheered up’ Rey,” Kylo spat. He begrudgingly took a sip from the mug.

 

Rey giggled at the image of her pissed off boss, an uptight CEO who wore nothing but black, sitting in a predominantly black office, drinking his coffee from a cheery yellow mug. He gripped the mug tightly and scowled at her. It only made her laugh harder.

 

“It’s sad,” she said between laughs. “That mug is the happiest thing in this office.”

 

Kylo watched her laugh, attempting to ignore how contagious her laughter was. Even he had to admit the irony in the fun little mug being held by a hard-ass like himself. A chuckle escaped his lips and he smiled slightly. He loved seeing her laugh…

 

Rey suddenly stopped laughing. “See?!” She said excitedly. “It worked!”

 

Kylo’s smile died. “It did _not_ work!” He insisted, feeling like a fool for enjoying the joke.

 

“It worked,” she sang, walking out of his office and leaving him to his own devices.

 

Kylo glared at the mug with disdain. _God damnit!_

 

The next day, Rey brought in more of her fun mugs. Every morning, she would present Kylo with his coffee in a different mug.

 

Tuesday’s mug was a picture of a sleeping kitten. Wednesday’s mug had butterflies. Thursday’s mug said ‘Hello, Gorgeous.’

 

It became a running joke among the other employees, who started to notice the always-angry Kylo Ren walking around the office with various girly mugs.

 

* * *

 

  
As the days went on, Rey felt like she was settling in nicely. Her desk was arranged the way she liked it and she felt like she was keeping on top of her priorities on her to-do list. At first, she had regretted accepting the position as Kylo Ren’s secretary. Now, she had a different perspective on her boss. He could be an arrogant brat with a temper, but she had to admit – the man was not as bad as he had initially seemed.

 

While in the middle of typing up a company-wide email, Armitage Hux walked out of Kylo’s office and stopped in front of her desk. He looked down at her with a big smile.

 

“You’re such a positive influence on him,” he said. “I had a meeting with him just now and he didn’t even threaten to fire me once! And he actually congratulated me on my work at the end of our meeting and told me to ‘keep up the good work.’ Whatever you’re doing, keep it up!”

 

Rey was speechless. Had she really had that big of an effect on him? A wry smile crossed her face. She felt a small surge of pride.

 

* * *

 

 

“REY! GET IN HERE!”

 

Rey slowly walked into Kylo’s office, ignoring whatever meltdown her boss was about to have. “Yes, sir?”

 

“Who the hell is _Finn_ and why is he emailing me his ideas for the company claiming that _you_ encouraged him to do so?” Kylo leaned back in his desk chair and tried to look intimidating.

 

“Finn is one of the janitors on this floor,” Rey clarified in disbelief. “You don’t know the names of your own _janitorial_ _staff_?”

 

“I’m too busy to learn names.”

 

 _He sure is grumpy today, isn’t he? I should have given him the Finding Nemo mug that says ‘Mr. Grumpy Gills.’_  
  


“And anyway,” Kylo continued. “He’s the _janitor_. Why should his opinion matter?”

  
“ _All_ employees matter,” Rey said firmly. “Not _just_ the CEO.”

 

Kylo scoffed. “I never said that but – ”

 

“Finn has some great ideas, you should listen to him. Don’t you want to be _respected_ by your employees, rather than feared?” Rey crossed her arms in resolve.  


“I’d rather be both.”

  
She shook her head, disappointed. “I disagree.”

 

Kylo cocked an eyebrow. “Do you?”

 

“Yes,” she said instantly. “It’s bad for employee morale.”

 

Kylo remained expressionless. “Employee morale.”

 

“Your employees don’t feel valued,” Rey continued. Her eyes appeared to plead with him to understand. “They don’t feel like you care about them.”

 

“And exactly how do you know this?” Kylo questioned.

 

Rey hesitated. “Several of them have told me. Plus, I’ve heard people talking about how unhappy they are – ”

 

“They don’t need to feel _happy_ ,” Kylo retorted. “Doesn’t their _paycheck_ make them happy?

 

“They’d be a lot more invested in the company if you spent more time creating a better work atmosphere. People work harder when they actually _enjoy_ their time at work.”  


Rey suddenly had an idea. Her eyes sparkled with excitement. “You should have an employee appreciation party!”  


Kylo groaned. “I don’t do parties.”

 

“Well there’s no accounting for _taste_ …” Rey grinned slyly as Kylo looked like he was sucking on a lemon. “Come on, it will be fun!”

 

“Our board members won’t like it.”

 

“A chance to let loose!”

 

“ _I_ won’t like it…”

 

Rey spun around the office, dancing to unheard music. “And we’ll have food and drinks and dancing and music and – ”

 

“Okay!” Kylo spoke loudly, breaking her out of her daydreams. “I will _consider_ it. I can’t make any promises.”

 

Triumphant, Rey smirked and nodded. Then she started whistling the well-known party song ‘Celebration.’

 

Kylo smiled and let her continue to whistle, bobbing his head to the familiar tune. He enjoyed listening to his little songbird.

 

* * *

 

 

Kylo Ren was definitely a workaholic, Rey thought. He came in early. He stayed late. Furthermore, she noticed that he often worked through lunch. If he did eat lunch, it was usually a single snack bar or some variation of take-out. Nothing healthy, nutritious, or even appetizing. And certainly nothing fulfilling enough to provide enough energy for a twelve-hour work shift.  


And tonight happened to be another one of his twelve-hour days. As she was putting on her coat to leave for the night, she noticed that the light was still shining brightly from under his office door.   


_He really does work hard. He sacrifices so much for this company…_  


“Sir?” She asked shyly, peering into his office. “Do you need anything?”  


He was typing on his computer. His eyes were bloodshot. His normally silky hair was ruffled and messy. He looked like a zombie. She felt a surge of sympathy for the CEO.

 

“No, I’m fine. You can go home for the night, Rey.”

 

“Are you sure? I can stay and keep you company…”

 

“Yes I’m sure,” he said, getting back to work. “I won’t be here much longer. Go home, little songbird.”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

Rey had to fight every bone in her body in order to fulfill her boss’s orders.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day during lunch time, Rey walked into his office holding a plate of food. She set it in front of him.

 

“Here,” she said softly. “Eat this.”

 

“What is this?” He eyed the suspicious-looking sandwich that was on top of the plate.

 

“It’s chicken salad on wheat bread. I made it myself,” she said proudly.

 

“ _Chicken salad?_ Gross, I don’t eat that shit. Are you trying to kill me?!”

 

“If I was going to kill you, I’d use my hands!” She snapped. “You can’t live on breakfast bars and fast food like some kind of broke college kid. You need to eat real food. Now, _eat it_!”

 

Rey left the food on the corner of his desk. Kylo scowled at her back as she walked away. But when she came in twenty minutes later to double-check the time for the board meeting, she noticed that the plate was practically licked clean.

 

* * *

 

Rey quickly learned that she _hated_ board meetings. They were full of a bunch of wealthy male executives strutting in front of each other like overblown peacocks.

 

She was in the plush board room, pouring glasses of water and laying out copies of the meeting agenda. She glanced at the clock on the wall behind her.

 

_4:46._

 

The board meeting didn’t start until five, but she wanted everything to be prepared beforehand. Kylo popped his head into the board room.

 

“Everything all set, Rey?”

 

“Yes, sir.” She set down the pitcher of water on the expansive board room table, careful to use a coaster so as not to damage the elaborately-carved mahogany wood underneath.

 

“Thank you,” said Kylo. “The board members should be here any minute. When they get here, I’ll introduce you. You don’t have to say anything, just remember to take notes of the meeting discussions.”

 

Rey felt a little nervous. She had never sat in on a board meeting before. It seemed so… _professional_. “Y-yes sir,” she stuttered.

 

Kylo smirked down at her in amusement. “Is the great Rey actually _nervous_?”

 

“Of course not,” she laughed uneasily.

 

“Don’t worry. Just relax. It will all be – ”

 

Suddenly, the elevator dinged and several business men in fancy three-piece suits filed out of the elevator, laughing loudly.

 

“Oh look, they’re here!” Kylo whispered teasinly, clasping a hand down onto Rey’s shoulder.

 

 _“So then I said, that’s no kindergartner – that’s my wife!” ******_ The pack of business men roared with laughter at the joke.

 

“Good evening gentlemen,” Kylo greeted. “This is my new secretary, Miss Rey Kenobi.”

 

Rey stepped forward and smiled politely at the group of men. “Hello, nice to meet you.”

 

Some of the business men mumbled hello. A few of them even exchanged intrigued glances at the new secretary.

 

“Rey,” Kylo said, breaking the silence. “While I escort the gentlemen into the board room, will you grab the first quarter budget breakdown from the copier? I just printed several copies.”

 

“Of course,” Rey responded brightly, walking off to grab the important documents. As she passed through the group of men, some of them stole a glance of her backside. Kylo noticed their shameful behavior. He bristled at the thought of these _animals_ checking out his secretary and having inappropriate thoughts.

 

It didn’t get any better once the group entered the board room. The inappropriate thoughts had manifested into inappropriate words.  


“Kylo, you dog! She sure is a pretty young thing."

 

“Where did you find her? I want one too!”

 

“Man, I have to look at an ugly old _cow_ as my secretary and you get to work with that little filly?!”  


“Her name is _Rey_ ,” he spat, anger bubbling in his gut. The men were now whistling and shouting. It sounded like the inside of a high school boy’s locker room. Disgusting.  


“And what a little ‘ray’ she is, eh boys?” 

 

“She can light up my life any day!”

 

“ENOUGH!” Kylo finally roared, snuffing the whistles and the hoots. He rounded on his board members. His body was stiff, like a viper about to strike. “You sound like a pack of wild animals! You will NOT speak about her like that or else you will have to answer to me! Is that clear?”  


“Aww come on, Kylo, we were just having a bit of fun – ”  


“At her expense!” Kylo hissed. “Which I will absolutely _not_ tolerate. And I’ll ask again: _is that clear_?”  


The board members nodded, like scolded puppies with their tails between their legs.

 

Kylo straightened his tie and set his hands on top of the mahogany table. His brow was still furrowed in anger. “Now, shall we begin this meeting? Like _professional_ adults?”

 

Rey was standing in the hallway just outside of the board room, pressed against the wall and close to tears; she had heard _everything_ , all of the terrible comments. But she had also heard Kylo come to her defense.

 

Her heart felt swollen with gratitude. She couldn’t believe it.

 

_He just stuck up for me…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** - I stole this from the cartoon "Recess." I don't know if any of you remember that fantastic show, but that was always the line they used to signify the punchline of a joke told off screen. Figured I would borrow it, haha. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I had an absolute blast writing it!
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter: Rey sits in on the board meeting and has ideas. Kylo makes an announcement. Rey has to find a way to thank Kylo for his valiant defense of her honor ;)


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey vs. The Board!
> 
> Rey sits in on the board meeting. It's just about as dull as you'd think. Until...!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a bit longer than expected! I've been swamped with work and job interviews and blah blah blah. No excuses. Gotta buckle down and admit my faults.
> 
> Anyway, I don't know shit about business terminology so I hope this chapter tricks you into thinking I actually know what I'm talking about, LOL. 
> 
> I appreciate all of the comments you have all left so far! People have some amazing ideas for the future of this story (*ahem* table sex, anyone?) and it truly makes my day to get feedback!
> 
> I really hope you enjoy! <3

Rey wiped her eyes and swallowed a deep breath to collect herself before she went into the board meeting. She was disgusted by those pigs, but she couldn’t let it get to her right now. When she finally walked into the board room, her face was steely and unemotional. She took a seat in the back of the room and quietly got out her legal-size notepad to write down the meeting minutes.

 

Kylo’s eyes followed her carefully. What looked like concern briefly flashed across his face but quickly melted away as soon as he cleared his throat.

 

“Now, the first task on the agenda is to review the bylaws discussed at the last meeting – ”

 

Rey took extremely detailed notes, making sure to write down everything that was discussed and which board member had certain opinions.

 

_“According to our budget analysis, projections for the second quarter are as follows – ”_

 

Soon, Rey found herself incredibly bored. She had to fight to keep from nodding off. She couldn’t help it; they threw around fancy business terms like _‘actively managed funds’_ and _‘term assurance’_ and _‘split capital investment trusts.’_ And every so often a board member would say something official-sounding like ‘ _I concur.’_

It was all very dull. Until a particular issue came up that hit Rey close to home.

 

A man with thinning grey hair spoke up and announced “I have been contacted by the President of Kenner Family Services. It’s a small foster care agency in Cincinnati. Apparently their CEO has been embezzling funds and now they have gone bankrupt. They’re searching for us to be their savior. Their funds are completely depleted and they need us to provide a donation so their family placement programs can continue.

 

Kylo remained eerily silent. The others around the large mahogany table let out various sighs and chuckles. A few even shook their heads in annoyance.

 

“Well, that sucks for them doesn’t it?” Said a portly man with glasses.

 

“I agree with Winston,” added an older man with a sour face. “This isn’t our problem. Why should we waste our precious capital and bail _them_ out?”

 

“Exactly,” Winston replied smugly. “And furthermore, there’s the matter of – ”

 

“But what about the foster kids being placed with decent homes?” Rey interrupted.

 

Kylo’s eyes went straight to his secretary, who was now blushing slightly at her sudden outburst. The rest of the people at the table also turned to look at her, completely incredulous.

 

_“What?!”_

 

_“Has she lost her damn mind?”_

 

“Miss Kenobi,” growled Winston. “That idea is completely ludicrous.”

 

“I think you’ve all spent too much time getting carried away on your _yachts_ ,” Rey said angrily. “Don’t any of you care about those poor kids? Or at the very least, about how your company looks in the public eye?”

 

Winston crossed his arms and rolled his eyes with a huff. “That is not the point. Offering any help to a non-profit organization is completely out of the question. If we help them, dozens of others would take that as their cue to ask for assistance. In fact, it’s laughable that you would even _consider_ – ”

 

“Miss Kenobi,” Kylo said, effectively cutting off the older man. His tone was gentler than the others had been. “What Winston here means is that we can’t help everyone.”

 

Rey’s eyes pleaded with him from across the table. “Why not?”

 

Kylo shook his head. “It’s just not the way it works.”

 

Winston cleared his throat. “Now, if we could get back to more _important_ matters…”

 

“This _is_ an important matter,” Rey snarled. “Those poor kids have no families! And here you are, sitting in your Armani suit with your Rolex watch, completely ignoring their cries for help!”

 

The board members were completely stunned at her words. Many of them just sat there dumbfounded, staring at her as she continued to speak.

 

“You know what I think?” She said. “I think you are all a bunch of _cowards_ , who are too afraid to defend those who cannot defend themselves. You’re only interested in your own wallets, not the well-being of humanity.”

 

Kylo knew this meant a lot to her. He could see it in her eyes, in the way she defended the small foster agency. He wondered why she argued on behalf of the foster agency so passionately. This had to be an issue that was close to her heart. Once again, she was so passionate and inspiring…how could he say no?

 

“This issue will be put on hold,” he said suddenly. “Until I can look into it more deeply. I will set up a meeting with their executive leadership and take a look at their financial books. I’ll figure something out. Is that sufficient, Miss Kenobi?”

 

Rey nodded, seemingly quelled of her anger. She sat back down in her chair and smiled a silent thank-you to her boss, her eyes looking teary and grateful.

 

Just another thing she had to figure out a way to show her gratitude for…

 

She let the rest of the meeting carry on, refusing to speak up or participate. Until the very end of the meeting when her boss opened up the floor.

 

“Does anyone have any topics they would like to submit for discussion?” Kylo asked, glancing around the table.

 

Rey stood up. “I do.”   


The board members scoffed and turned in her direction. But Rey didn’t shy away under their annoyed glances. Instead, she stood up even straighter and challenged their confusion with her posture.

 

“I have a suggestion that would increase worker productivity by 20%.” She began. The board members leaned forward excitedly, their eyes sparkling with greed. “I think we should have an employee appreciation party. Studies show that when employees feel like their company cares about them, they are more diligent in their jobs. Based on my research, this appreciation party will lead to an increase in profitability and sustainability, supporting further growth in the company. In fact, I have prepared reports for all of you gentlemen…”

 

She began passing out a stack of reports that she had hidden under her notepad. Kylo raised an eyebrow, incredibly impressed. It was evident that Rey cared a lot about this idea of hers – enough to work on preparing a report in her spare time. She had clearly done her homework.

 

The board members collectively groaned at the idea.

 

“It sounds like a big waste of money,” one said, frowning.

 

“I’m doubtful this will increase productivity at all,” said another. His eyes barely scanned Rey’s report before he threw it back onto the table. “In fact, it _could_ encourage workers to become distracted and slack off in their jobs.”

 

Kylo wasn’t listening to the bickering between his board members. He too occupied reading the report Rey had prepared. She had _everything_ in order – the statistics, the research, ideas and suggestions for the party from an employee survey she had sent out…how had she completed all of this right under his nose without him knowing?

 

“I vote no,” said Winston, glaring at Rey. “Absolutely not.”

 

“Me too.”

 

“And me.”

 

Kylo cleared this throat and looked up. “Well, I _love_ the idea.”

 

The entire room turned to look at him. Rey beamed in the back of the room. Kylo’s heart soared at her wide smile.

 

The board, however, was not very impressed.

 

“You can’t be serious, sir.” Winston stood up now. He crossed his arms and looked over at Kylo, who did not look very amused. “Do you know how much money this will cost us? What are you thinking?!”

 

“I _think_ ,” Kylo urged, leaning forward and settling his forearms on the table with his hands intertwined. “That Miss Kenobi’s report clearly states everything we need to make this a reality. Also, _yes_ I know how much money it will cost us because she _clearly_ included financial projections on page four of her report. Everything seems to be in order and I am putting her _in charge_ of organizing this event. If she asks you to help, I expect full cooperation from everyone here.”

 

The board was silent. Several confused glances were exchanged between members.

 

“ _Sir_ ,” Winston continued, exasperated. His cheeks puffed up. He looked like a pissed off penguin. “If those are the kinds of priorities this company has adopted I…I quit!”

 

Kylo was not fazed. He didn’t miss a beat. “Then I’ll expect your resignation to be sent to Miss Kenobi first thing tomorrow.”

 

A panic-stricken Winston sat back down in his chair, his face pale. Rey smirked. She was so proud of her boss; he was truly sticking up for her!

 

Kylo stood up to get the board’s attention. He leaned over the table, both palms pressed against the wood. “In fact, I have an announcement to make. I am appointing her as our new Coordinator of Employee Relations.”

 

Rey’s eyes widened. Several board members gasped. Had she heard him correctly? _Coordinator of Employee Relations?_

 

“Congratulations, Miss Kenobi. You’re being promoted.”

 

Rey was stunned. She felt like she could barely breathe.

 

“Now, if there’s nothing else then this board meeting is adjourned. Meeting minutes will be sent out via Miss Kenobi. See you all next month. Have a good evening, gentlemen.”

 

The board members filed out of the board room, grumbling angrily. Rey was sure she heard a few mumbles of _‘unqualified’_ and _‘completely inappropriate’_ and _‘Isn’t he supposed to check with us before dolling out promotions?’_

 

Suddenly, the two of them were left alone. Rey still felt lost for words. She padded softly over to her boss. “Wow, sir. A-are you truly sure about this?”

 

“You’ve earned it, Rey,” he said firmly, gathering up the leftover papers from the meeting. “Your ideas are innovative and fresh and – ”

 

_And I appreciate you._

 

“And I know you’ll do an excellent job,” he said stiffly, kicking himself for not admitting the full truth.

 

Rey’s eyes shined with gratitude. “Thank you,” she whispered.

 

“Don’t get too excited. You’ll still be working right underneath me. Now that you have other projects to work on, I’ll try not to ride you too hard.”

 

Kylo’s face flushed as he realized the implications of his words.

  
“Ahem, well, goodnight Rey.” He hurriedly shuffled out of the room because now he was so embarrassed could barely breathe and how could he say that and he was so _stupid_ and –

 

“Wait!” Rey called, clutching his arm and preventing him from making it out of the board room.

 

He froze, caught in her snare. His eyes met hers – emerald green surrounded by bronze.

 

_So beautiful…_

 

“Thank you,” she whispered, still holding onto his arm. “For everything. I just…I can’t _believe_ …”

 

“You’re welcome Rey.” He moved closer and looked down at her petite frame. “You handled yourself well tonight.”

 

“I’m glad you were in there with me,” she admitted, not breaking eye contact. Her hand hadn’t moved from his arm. “That was pretty rough. I don’t think they like me very much.”

 

Kylo scoffed and rolled his eyes. “ _I_ _like you_ ,” he insisted.

 

“You do?” Rey asked, timidly. Shyly. Almost afraid to hear the answer.

 

Kylo cleared his throat. Maybe he shouldn't have admitted that so bluntly. His cheeks burned with embarrassment. “Yes, um, well…You’re worth a hundred of those idiots. You know that right?”

 

Rey’s eyes welled with tears. Her cheeks formed into a smile and she let out a laugh. “I suppose I know that now…”

 

“Good.” Kylo smiled. A genuine, happy smile. It warmed his heart to see her happy. “Well, um, I’d better go,” he stammered, gently pulling away from her, despite every nerve in his body screaming at him to get closer. “Goodnight Rey.”

 

She lowered her hand, still smiling. “Goodnight, _boss_.”

 

Rey watched him walk out of the board room and heard his footsteps continue down the hall to his office. She felt breathless; her mind was swimming with emotions. Her boss had done so much for her in such a short amount of time. As she packed up her things and grabbed her coat, she walked out of the office with a new resolve.

 

_I have to find a way to thank him…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww, Kylo continues to stick up for Rey. How sweet! But the board doesn't think it's very sweet, do they?
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter: Rey plans the employee appreciation party! Kylo makes his own coffee and surprises the entire coffee room! *gasp!*


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey thanks her boss for all of his generosity. Kylo surprises the employees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Enjoy! 
> 
> And Happy Groundhog Day. Cheers to six more weeks of winter.

Kylo entered his office the next morning and hung his coat on the hook on the back of his door. He was glad it was Friday; he really needed a break. As he walked over to his desk, he noticed a conspicuous package sitting in front of his computer. It was a box wrapped with shiny, bright red wrapping paper and topped with a black bow.

 

“Rey,” he called. “What’s this?”

 

“What’s what?” She said, poking her head into the office and playing dumb.

 

“ _This_ ,” he pointed to the package. “What is it?”

 

Rey shrugged innocently. “A present?”

 

“Obviously. What is it doing here?”

 

“Waiting for you to open it?”

 

“Did _you_ do this?”

 

“I know nothing,” she said mysteriously. “Just go ahead and open it.”

 

Kylo slowly unwrapped the beautiful present. Under the wrapping paper was a plain box. He took the lid off the box and peered inside.

 

A dark bundle of charcoal grey fabric lay inside the box.

 

“What is it?” He asked again, taking the bundle out of the box.

 

“It’s a cowl. I made it for you.”

 

He held up the soft cowl, impressed. “You _made_ this?”

 

“Yes,” she admitted. “I knitted it last night. Took me a few hours but it was worth it.”

 

“Why did you make this for me?” Kylo was breathless. His fingers gently caressed the cloth of the precious garment.

 

“I wanted to thank you…for defending me at the meeting last night...” Her face flushed. “And…for the promotion. I hope I didn’t get you into any trouble with the board. They didn’t seem too happy…”

 

Kylo scoffed. “Don’t worry about them. They’ll listen to what I say or I’ll have their guts for my shoe laces.”

 

Rey giggled. “Is that so?”

 

Kylo smirked in response. Then his face softened. “I didn’t know you could knit.”

 

“Just barely,” she laughed, embarrassed. “I haven’t knitted anything in so long; I’m sure there are some dropped stitches in there, so forgive me. It’s not perfect.”

 

 _Yes it is._ He thought, admiring her work.

 

“I figured there was nothing you wanted that you couldn’t just buy for yourself,” she continued. “So I made something for you.”

 

“No one has ever made anything for me,” he admitted. “Rey, I love it. Thank you so much.”

 

She smiled. “Try it on. I hope I got the sizing right for your broad shoulders.”

 

“Broad shoulders?” He repeated.

 

“Shut up,” she said. Her cheeks turned pink. “Just try it on.”

 

He slipped the cowl over his head and adjusted it on his shoulders. It made him feel incredibly warm. Just like her.

 

“How does it look?” He asked.

 

“Perfect. And it’s definitely your ‘color.’” She said, making quotation marks in the air with her fingers.

 

He smirked again. His face felt hot. “I suppose you’re right.”

 

“So…” Her eyes trailed down to the floor. “‘Coordinator of Employee Relations?’ What does that even mean?”

 

“Well, we’ve never had one before,” Kylo admitted, sitting down at his desk. “So it’s basically up to you to decide what it means. I like your idea of employee appreciation and all of your research checked out. Can’t hurt to try it out, can it?”

 

Rey grinned. “I’ll do my best.”

 

“I know you will. You always do.”

 

“But I don’t want a raise or anything.”

 

Kylo’s brow furrowed. His face puckered as if he tasted something sour. “Why?”

 

“You’re paying me plenty already. This is fun, it’s the kind of thing I enjoy doing.”

 

Kylo tilted his head in confusion. “Rey, this will be in _addition_ to your normal duties. Surely a raise in pay will help – ”

 

“I don’t want it,” she insisted. “But thank you.”

 

“Fine,” Kylo said, backing off. “Just keep me informed of updates for this event of yours.”

 

“Yes, sir,” she replied. “What’s our budget limit for the party?”

 

“There isn’t one.”

 

“What? Are you serious?” Rey asked skeptically.

 

“Just do whatever you feel is right. I trust your judgment. And make sure you use the company card.”

 

He handed her a manila folder that contained several documents of accounts and a credit card with the First Order Industries logo stamped on it. Rey looked through the documents and felt hesitant to accept the responsibility her boss had just granted her.

 

“Sir I…I don’t know how I feel about this…” She thumbed through the account statements, glancing at the large sums of money. Rey had never seen so many zeros in a bank account before.

 

“I trust your judgment,” Kylo repeated. “Don’t be nervous, you can do this.”

 

“Yes. I can do this,” she affirmed. “It’s for the employees, after all. I’m sure they’ll love it!”

 

“Of course,” Kylo mumbled, distracting himself by organizing the ball-point pens on his desk. “I’m sure you’ll make sure they all have a great time.”

 

“Oh, I will!” Rey said excitedly. “Shannon from Accounting was talking about a chocolate fountain.”

  
“Great.” He frowned and drummed his fingers on top of his desk impatiently.

 

“Bill from Commissions has some great ideas for music.”

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

“A bunch of the engineers have offered to help me with decorations. And Mr. Hux – ”

 

“Sounds like you’ve made a lot of friends,” Kylo grumbled, leaning back in his desk chair and looking angrily down at his desk.

 

“Oh, I have!” Rey smiled, her eyes seemed far away. “Jerry from Sales tells the best stories and Courtney is hilarious and of course _Finn_ – ”

 

“Okay, they like you! I get it!” Kylo snapped, slamming his palm down. Rey jolted at the sound and looked over at him. His arms were crossed and his eyes were directed at the ground. He looked like a pouting little kid.

 

“When’s the last time you actually _talked_ to one of them?” She asked.

 

“It’s not like they _want_ to talk to me,” he snipped, avoiding the question.

 

“You don’t know that.”

 

“They like _you_ a lot more than they like me.”

 

“Because I actually took the time to get to know them,” she said slowly, crossing her arms.

 

Kylo rolled his eyes and remained silent.

 

Rey smirked and walked slowly over to her boss. “They can like you too, you know.”

 

“I don’t care if they like me.”

 

“Liar,” Rey said. “Everyone wants to be liked. Even CEO’s.”

 

“Hmmph.”

 

“I think you’re scared of them,” she said matter-of-factly.

 

“I most certainly am _not_ scared of them!” Kylo hissed.

 

“That’s why you shut yourself away in your big office and don’t pay attention to anyone else. You’d rather they fear you than reject you.”

 

Kylo sputtered. “That’s…not true at all!”

 

Rey lifted her eyebrow, amused.

 

“It’s not,” he insisted.

 

“The big, bad heartless CEO is _scared_ …” She teased.

 

“I _earned_ that reputation,” he hissed.

 

“You hide behind it,” she corrected, her voice hardening. Kylo said nothing. No more denials.

 

Her voice softened. “Get to know them,” she encouraged. “They’re the backbone of your company.”

 

She started to walk towards the door of his office. “I’ll be scouting for locations for the party today. I have a few locations in mind. Think you can manage this place on your own for a few hours?”

 

Kylo glared at her across his desk. “I’ll try not to burn the place down.”

 

She stood in the doorway and grinned back at him playfully. “Remember that when you’re making your own coffee.”

 

* * *

 

 

Rey had been out of the office for a few hours. Her words had been bouncing around in Kylo’s head since she left.

 

_Get to know them. They’re the backbone of your company._

 

There had been a passionate fire in her eyes when she spoke. It was inspiring. And perhaps she had a point. But he’d never admit it.

 

Truthfully, he had felt a little jealous when she was talking about how much fun she had been having with the other employees.

 

It was just so… _easy_ for her to connect with other people, wasn’t it?

 

Like that Finn character. That janitor with the really good ideas. It was the second time she had mentioned him. Perhaps they were friends. Jealousy bubbled inside Kylo’s gut. If only he could know more about him…

 

An idea suddenly popped into his head – _the employee database_. A collection of information put together by Human Resources as a way to maintain records on employees.

 

Kylo opened a web browser on his computer and connected to the database. He just typed ‘Finn’ into the search bar, unsure of his last name. Several lines of information popped up, including a picture of him. Kylo stared at the unfamiliar face.

 

“Department…Custodial. Length of employment…three years,” Kylo read aloud.

 

_Three years?_

 

Interesting. Finn had worked for the company for three years and Kylo still didn’t know his name? He felt a twinge of guilt. Rey was right; he didn’t even know his own employees. Maybe he could start making small changes in his daily routine?

 

Kylo leaned back in his desk chair and stretched his arms. He yawned. He could really go for a cup of coffee.

 

He stood up and walked out of his office, his muscles stiff from hours of disuse. He grabbed a mug from Rey’s desk and walked down the hall to the coffee room (today’s mug happened to feature Disney characters and the phrase ‘Hakuna Matata’).

 

The coffee room was packed with other employees getting their afternoon coffee fix. Shouts of laughter rang out amongst the employees who were sharing stories, telling jokes…

 

 _Having a good time…_ Kylo almost envied them for being so cavalier.

 

The laughter stopped as soon as they recognized who had just entered the coffee room. Kylo walked over to the counter to fill his coffee mug. Silence settled among the employees. No more jokes, no more stories. He nearly winced; his presence had made quite the impact, hadn’t it? Did he really just suck the laughter out of the room?

 

He poured a dab of cream into his coffee and stirred it with a spoon. Turning around, he took a sip.

 

_Just the way I like it._

 

He leaned against the counter as his eyes roamed across the room, to each of the employees. No one dared to make eye contact with him. He didn’t know any of their names…except that dark-skinned man in the back who seemed familiar.

 

_Finn…_

 

The man’s eyes were cast downward. Kylo managed a small smile. It was now or never…

 

“Hello, Finn.”

 

The man looked up, his eyes wide. His jaw hung open in amazement before he spoke softly. “H-hello. Sir.”

 

Kylo took another sip of coffee. “Have a good weekend,” he said as he walked out of the room.

 

“Y-you too!” Finn called behind him.

 

As Kylo walked down the hall, he heard several hurried whispers coming from the coffee room.

 

_“What the hell just happened?!”_

_“Did the boss seriously just walk in here and actually say something?”_

_“Why does he like you so much, Finn?”_

_“Guys, I’m just as clueless as you are!”_

 

Kylo smirked into his coffee cup, proud of his affect he had on the room. He knew Rey would probably be proud of him too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Hux and Kylo have a chat.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux wonders what the fuck Kylo is wearing. Rey finds out about the infamous "coffee room hello."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update. Just for you <3
> 
> I'm blown away by everyone's support for my little story! Thank you for all of your wonderful comments! I'll be doing shout-outs to you all, going forward.
> 
> Special shout-out to GreyWarrior! Thank you so much for your amazing comments and support! You give me strength and inspiration to carry on writing :)
> 
> Enjoy <3

Rey stood in the middle of an impressive banquet hall. Her heels clicked on the beautiful jade-green floor. Soft echoes from her footsteps rang through the expansive room as she walked around in sheer awe. Floor-to-ceiling windows surrounded the room, letting floods of light pour in. French doors opened onto an airy balcony, complete with private bar.

 

“This room is called The Emerald,” said Meera, the Events Manager for the Embassy Hotel. “It can hold up to five hundred guests.”

 

“It’s beautiful,” Rey said breathlessly, drawing her eyes over the bright-green walls. She knew why this room was called The Emerald; it felt like she was standing in the middle of a jewel.

 

_It’s perfect._

 

“This floor is Italian marble,” said Meera proudly. “Hand-cut and specially selected for our hotel.”

 

“Impressive,” said Rey, careening her neck to look up at the highest ceiling she had ever seen in her life. This place felt like a palace.

 

“We’ve spared no expense to make this our top-quality banquet hall,” said Meera. The woman smiled. “When is your event?”

 

“I was hoping for next month,” said Rey.

 

Meera’s eyes widened. “April is one of our busiest months. Most of our clients have had their events booked for at least a year in advance.”  


“Oh…” Rey slumped in disappointment. Her heart sank. “That’s okay, I understand.”

 

“I’m sorry dear.” Meera rested her hand on Rey’s shoulder in a consoling way. “Please let me know if you decide to change the date of your event. Here, take my business card.”

 

She handed Rey a small piece of paper with her contact information on it.

 

“Thank you,” Rey said, pocketing the business card. She fished her own business card from her purse and handed it to Meera. “And here’s my business card, if you need it.”

 

Meera accepted the card. She glanced down at it and her eyes widened. “First Order Industries,” she read aloud, clearly impressed. Her voice dropped to barely above a whisper. “The event you’re planning is for the _First Order_?”

 

“Yes,” said Rey. “We are having an employee appreciation event – ”

 

“And _Kylo Ren_ approved this?” Meera’s eyes were as wide as saucers.

 

“Yes…” Rey began. “He put me in charge of organizing the event. I’m his…”

_…Secretary? No, that won’t do._

 

“Coordinator of Employee Relations,” she finished, emphasizing her fancy new title.

 

“Wow,” said Meera. She opened a small planner and glanced at the schedule for April. “That changes everything.”

 

“It does?” Rey asked.

 

“Absolutely,” Meera confirmed, thumbing through the pages of the planner. “We’re honored that the First Order is considering our establishment for their event. We have other parties we can move around to other rooms.”

 

“No, that’s okay. I don’t want to bump anyone from having this beautiful room.”

 

Meera’s smile widened. “Luckily, you won’t have to; the Roberts party cancelled their event for the last Friday in April. I just forgot to take their name off the schedule. Good thing I checked. Does that date work for you? April 27th?”

 

Rey was relieved she didn’t have to ruin anyone else’s event in order to plan her own. She nodded at the woman’s question. “Yes, that works perfectly!”

 

“Excellent!” Meera pulled out a pen and wrote the changes to the schedule in the planner. “We’re all set! Now, let’s talk about the menu. We have a wide variety of food options.”

 

Before Rey could answer, she heard her phone ding. She had gotten a text message. She pulled her phone out of her purse and checked the screen – it was a text from Finn.

 

F: You’ll never believe what just happened!

 

R: What?

 

F: Guess who just said hello to me!

 

R: Umm…

 

F: Guess!

 

R: That pretty engineer? Isn’t her name Rose?

 

F: I wish. But no.

 

R: Then I give up. Who?

 

F: Kylo Ren!

 

Rey’s heart stopped. She clutched her phone and hurriedly typed a response.

 

R: WHAT? No way! He did?! Really??????

 

F: Yes! In the middle of the coffee room! In front of everyone!

 

R: Wow, Finn! That’s awesome!

 

 

Rey’s heart softened. She was so proud of her boss...And she was sure that their earlier conversation had something to do with this. 

 

* * *

 

 

Kylo was busy watering his plants when Hux slunk into his office like an alley cat.

 

“What the hell are you wearing?” Hux asked, confused.

 

Kylo realized he still had Rey’s cowl around his shoulders. He hurriedly took it off and put it in his desk drawer. “Nothing.”

 

Hux raised his eyebrows in complete surprise. “Watering plants and wearing a shawl. You’re turning into someone’s grandmother.

 

“It’s not a _shawl_. It’s a _cowl_ ,” Kylo corrected.

 

“Next you’ll be drinking tea.”

 

“Shut up, Hux!” Kylo barked defensively, gently pouring water into the soil of his basket of English ivy. “Why are you here, anyway?”

 

Hux sat in the chair across from Kylo’s desk. He smirked knowingly. “Tell me about the board meeting last night.”

 

“If you’re asking about it, that means you’ve already heard enough,” Kylo shot back.

 

“Perhaps,” said Hux, crossing his legs. “I heard that you’ve gone soft.”

 

“Oh, is that what they’re saying?”

 

 “Amongst other things.”

 

“Such as?”

 

“Hmm. I don't know if I’m at liberty to say.” Hux was teasing him. Kylo knew it.

 

“Spit it out Hux.”

 

“They’re saying that you have quite the crush on your secretary.”

 

Kylo froze, but his face remained passive. “And you believe that?”

 

“To be fair, I believe everyone has a crush on Rey. I mean, the employees talk about her all the time: she’s so nice, always smiling, her whistles cheer me up, blah blah blah.”

 

“She _is_ always smiling,” Kylo confirmed passively. “So that means I have a crush on her?”

 

“That’s just the word around the campfire,” Hux clarified. “I think it was the sudden promotion that raised a few eyebrows.”

 

Kylo said nothing. His heart felt like it was twisting in his chest. How dare people judge their relationship?

 

Hux lowered his voice. “You know sir, the employees really love her. She’s a fantastic bridge between you and them. I think you made a wise decision, but the board wasn’t happy.”

 

Kylo scoffed. “They never are.”

 

“Just be careful,” Hux continued. “You know how vengeful and ruthless some of the board members can be. It’s no coincidence that they all climbed their way to the top of a powerful company.”

 

Kylo rolled his eyes. “They don’t scare me. Bunch of uptight yuppies.”

 

Hux pursed his lips and shook his head. “Just be careful, sir.”

 

“I always am.”

 

Hux walked out of the room, leaving Kylo alone in his office. He collapsed into his desk chair and rubbed his face with his palms. Was the board _really_ that upset about the meeting? Rey might have been a new employee, but she had already done wonders for the company and he intended to keep her.

 

But Hux was right. He had to be careful. Who would take him seriously if his reputation shattered? Worse, what if those bozos on the board dragged Rey further into this mess? It only took one rumor to ruin someone’s reputation.

 

Kylo’s ears perked up as he heard a familiar whistle coming from down the hallway – the tune of ‘Somewhere Over The Rainbow.’

 

There was only one person he knew who whistled so beautifully…

 

Rey suddenly bounded into his office, her eyes alight with passion and happiness.

 

“Sir!” She said excitedly. “I’ve found a wonderful location for the party! Just wait until you see it, it’s absolutely stunning!”

 

She chattered on, giving him all of the details. Her excitement was contagious. Kylo found himself smiling along, listening to her as she gleefully told the story of her day.

 

She was such a force of positivity; a ray of light in a dreary world – a world that needed her. He was drawn to her seemingly magical energy. Captivated, and willingly so.

 

Suddenly, her story stopped. Rey looked down bashfully. She sat down slowly on the edge of his desk. The hem of her skirt trailed upwards slightly, giving Kylo a peek of her milky thigh. He resisted the urge to stare as the blood quickened through his veins.

 

“By the way,” she whispered. “I heard you said hello to Finn. I’m so glad you took my advice.”

 

Kylo felt his heart swell. A fire kindled in his chest. “Yours is the only advice I cherish, Rey.” 

 

She smiled down at him, in her oh-so-gentle Rey way. She slowly reached over and placed her hand over the top of his, her fingertips lightly caressing the skin of his hand. The warmth of her hand seeped into his skin, as though his very soul was desperate to absorb her heat.

 

She squeezed gently, supportively. His head swam as he looked up and met her warm doe eyes. Before he could react, she suddenly shot up from the desk and regained her storytelling once again.

 

“Oh! I almost forgot! Meera said they can provide lobster tails at no extra charge as a complimentary gift but I think there may be some shellfish allergies so I just want to confirm with the employees before I finalize the menu and...”

 

Kylo continued to smile and watch her flirt around the office like a bird.   


_Songbird..._  


The fire she kindled in him was now a full-on blaze. He ignored Hux’s advice that was nagging at his gut and smothered his doubt. He would enjoy his time with Rey, basking in her laughter and seemingly endless smiles. Consequences be damned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Rey and Kylo get closer. Things are brewing behind the scenes.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a look at Rey's developing feelings and some Reylo bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who left comments, kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions, etc! You are all wonderful and I'm so glad to be able to share this story with you! <3
> 
> Special shout-out to: littledovewithflowers ! Your feedback is always spot-on and your comments always make me smile. Thank you for all of your support! :D

Rey’s hand still tingled as she walked out of her boss’ office. His hands had been…surprisingly smooth. It felt like a strange sort of electricity had passed through them – a spark, a flicker of _something_ she couldn’t put her finger on.

 

Butterflies cluttered her stomach. Why was she so nervous? They had only touched hands…

 

And yet, it felt like a rush.  

 

When her fingers had caressed the soft skin of his hand…

When she had squeezed her palm around his…

When he had squeezed back…

 

It left her breathless.

 

She shivered, remembering. She sat down at her desk and attempted to catch her breath. She placed her palms down flat against the cool surface of the wood, to steady herself.

 

“Rey?” Her boss called.

 

“Yes, sir?” She could barely keep her voice steady.

 

“You’ve done enough work for the day. You can take off now.”

 

“B-but it’s only three-thirty. Are you sure, sir?”

 

His body appeared in the doorway, leaning halfway out of his office. A wry smile played over his lips. “As much as I would love to have you stay here with me, I also want you to go home and relax. Enjoy your weekend.”

 

Rey laughed. “Thank you sir,” she said appreciatively. She stood up and grabbed her purse, slinging it over her shoulder. “Have a nice weekend!”

 

“You too, Rey.”

 

As soon as Rey got home to her apartment, she threw her house keys down on the coffee table and let out a breath.

 

Her apartment was small, but it felt cozy. It was just enough space for her. She was just thankful she didn’t have to take in a roommate. Bright paintings hung on the walls, always surrounding her with color and beauty. Her windows were cluttered with plants and flowers. This was her little oasis.

 

Rey went to the kitchen and grabbed her bright red tea kettle. She filled it with fresh water and placed it back on the stove, lighting the burner underneath. She whistled softly to herself, waiting for the water to boil. She took a mug down from her cabinet and fished a tea bag of Earl Grey from out of the glass storage jar on the counter. She continued her whistling and a familiar deep voice drifted through her mind.

 

_Songbird…_

She smiled to herself. She couldn’t pretend the nickname didn’t make her heart leap in her chest. It made her feel special. It made her feel appreciated.

 

She felt _wanted_.

 

The tea kettle whistled loudly and Rey flicked off the burner. She poured the hot water into her mug. She let the steam and the earthy scent of tea surround her as she walked to her living room. She sank into her couch, pulled a fluffy blanket over her legs, and snuggled into the cushions.

 

She clutched her mug, the warmth seeping into her fingers. Similar to the warm feel of her boss’ hand gently squeezing hers…

 

Rey allowed her mind to wander back to the tall man with dark hair and broad shoulders. She smirked into her mug as she took a small sip of tea.

 

_God, he’s so handsome._

 

At first, Rey was wary of her boss. He had a horrible reputation, and the attitude to match. But now, she felt him coming out of his shell. The more time she spent with him, the more she could feel a tingle in her stomach whenever he smiled at her. Their bond had solidified and even though she was only his secretary, she felt like they were companions. She balanced out his temper; he provided her with support and reassurance that she was a source for positivity in the company. They were yin and yang, fire and ice.

 

_The light and the dark._

 

In a strange way, she felt complete. She took another sip of tea and sank deeper into the couch cushions, enjoying her thoughts of a certain CEO.

 

They were thoughts that followed her all weekend.

 

On Saturday, she went to the corner market to grab a few groceries. With a basket full of food, she made her way to the register. A flash of dark hair caught her eye – a tall man standing in the checkout line. Excitement flowed through her as she hurried forward to grab the man’s hand.

 

“Hey, since when do you shop here – ”

 

The man turned around, staring at Rey in confusion with unfamiliar blue eyes.

 

“Sorry,” she mumbled, slightly disappointed that the man _hadn’t_ been her boss. “I thought you were someone else…”

 

After she paid for her groceries, she trudged home, trying to distract herself from the familiar dark eyes that swam through her mind.

 

On Sunday, she was cleaning and accidentally knocked over her basket of knitting yarn. A dark charcoal grey skein of yarn rolled onto the floor. She picked it up and smiled. It was the same yarn she used for his cowl. She ran her fingers over the dark material. Perhaps she had enough leftover to make something else for him. She had nothing better to do, after all.

 

Abandoning her cleaning, she plopped onto her couch and turned the TV on for background noise. She pulled out her knitting needles and got to work on a pair of gloves to match his cowl, careful to make them extra-large to fit his gigantic hands. Excitement bubbled up inside her at the thought of presenting him with another gift.

 

_He’s going to be so surprised!_

 

The project came along quite nicely. And she enjoyed the feeling of having her hands busy.

 

He wasn’t expecting this; the look on his face was going to be priceless! She looked forward to going to work on Monday.

 

* * *

 

 

On Monday morning, Rey pranced into her boss’ office, proudly holding another wrapped package. (Her heart soared when she realized he was wearing his cowl.)

 

“Rey, what – ”

 

“Here’s a hint,” she said. “It’s for you.”

 

“That’s a lousy hint,” he laughed, accepting the package. He opened the wrapping and took the freshly-knitted gloves out of the box. “Wow, they’re awesome.”

 

“Hot off the presses!” Rey joked.

 

He slipped them onto his hands. His eyes traced over the tightly-knitted fabric. “Perfect fit. Rey, thank you. You really didn’t have to do this.”

 

“I know. I wanted to do it. And now you have a matching set,” she said with a wink.

 

“Are you, like, my personal knitter now?”

 

She laughed. “Only if you want me to be.”

 

He grinned. “There are worse things.”

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Rey presented him with a pair of slippers she knitted.

 

“New from the Rey Collection!” She chirped.

 

“Someone is a little knit-happy.”

 

“Hey, I like knitting. I’m glad to be getting back into the habit.”

 

“You know you don’t have to knit things for me if you don’t want to, right?” She winced as though she had been stung. Did he not like them? He must have sensed her unease because he quickly added “I love everything you make. I just don’t want you to feel like you’re working in a sweatshop or something…”

 

“I _want_ to do it,” she insisted. “Really.”

 

 “Well, now _I_ want to do something for _you_. Let me take you out to lunch.”

 

Rey was taken aback. “Lunch?”

 

Kylo smirked. “Unless my schedule is unavailable?”

 

She shook her head. “No, no you’re free…”

 

“Not anymore. My twelve o’clock is booked. Put yourself down on my schedule, _Miss Kenobi_.”

 

* * *

 

 

During lunch, Rey learned two things about her boss. One: his previous secretary was a total klutz.

 

“So then, she drops the entire stack of papers – all _two hundred_ copies, mind you – and then I said ‘Marlene, are you _sure_ these are double-sided?’ I swear, her face turned white and she scrambled towards the copy machine, but then she _slipped_ on the mess of paper and fell flat on her ass…I just had to shake my head and go back into my office, I was laughing so hard.”

 

Two: he was fucking hilarious.

 

Rey was practically doubled-over her bowl of salad in the restaurant. Tears of laughter beaded at the corner of her eyes. She couldn’t remember the last time she had laughed so hard. “Oh my God,” she cried, her stomach muscles cramped from laughing. “That’s hilarious!”

 

Kylo let out an amused snort. “If you think that’s funny, I should tell you about the time when Hux was late for this meeting…”

 

Rey hadn’t realized before how hilarious her boss was. She nearly peed her pants when he did his impression of Hux.

 

* * *

 

 

A few days later, her boss was having one of his tantrums again. Rey rolled her eyes. She was quite used to his unpredictable tempers by now.

 

“Rey!” She heard him scream. “Get me a cup of coffee!”

 

_That’s the last thing he needs_ , she thought wryly.

 

“NOW!” His deep voice rumbled.

 

She snorted and stood up from her desk. “Yes sir,” she called demurely. She grabbed a pretty mug that had an image of a cherry blossom with a small bird perched in its branches. She padded to the coffee room and saw that someone had made a pot of decaf.

 

_Would decaf really make a difference? It’s not like he needs any more energy…_ She smirked wickedly and poured the decaf coffee into the mug, along with the dab of cream he liked so much.

 

“Here you go, sir!” She chirped merrily, setting the steaming mug down on his desk.

 

“About time,” he grumbled, taking a sip. “Thank you Rey.”

 

She almost felt a twinge of guilt as she walked out of the office. Almost.

 

Twenty minutes later, she walked back into the office. “Sir, I have some documents you need to – ”

 

She stopped and glanced at him. He was slumped over his desk, soft snores coming from his mouth. She giggled silently, walking closer to the sleeping man. A small puddle of drool had collected on the desk underneath his mouth.

 

She bit her lip and stifled a laugh. This was too hilarious. She quickly took out her cell phone and snapped a picture.

 

_Perfect blackmail material._

 

After putting her phone away, she grabbed his cowl that was slung over the back of his chair. She tucked it around his shoulders, so he would be more comfortable. Her heart wrenched at the sight; he looked so…peaceful. Then she softly tip-toed out of the office, quietly closed the door, and let him sleep.

 

After a few hours, he finally emerged from his office like a bear emerging from hibernation. In the middle of a sip of her afternoon Earl Grey, she nearly choked in laughter at his appearance. His hair was tousled and messy. His tie was loose and dangled carelessly around his neck. An imprint of something that looked like a pencil was pressed into his cheek.

 

“Good morning, sleepyhead!” She grinned.

 

Her boss glared at her. “What the fuck…What time is it?”

 

“Two-thirty.”

 

“WHAT?!”

 

“Don’t worry,” she said. “I cleared your afternoon. I moved your meeting with Mr. Meeks to tomorrow morning. He didn’t mind.”

 

He remained silent and continued to glare back at her.

 

“Besides,” she added, smiling devilishly. “I didn’t have the heart to wake you. You looked so _adorable_. And I have the pictures to prove it.”

 

His face twisted in horror. “You _didn’t_ – ”

 

“Oh I _did_. It was too good of an opportunity to miss!”

 

Her boss looked like he had swallowed a tack. She couldn’t hold it in any longer; her laughter took control. She nearly spilled her tea, she was laughing so hard.

 

He crossed his arms in a pout. She only laughed harder.

 

“You didn’t – I can’t believe – REY – How could you – UGH!” He sputtered, frustrated.

 

She continued to smile and took another sip of her tea, enjoying his reaction.

 

“What the hell are you drinking, anyway?” He asked, still clearly worked up.

 

“Earl Grey. Brewed it myself. It’s pretty delicious,” she said proudly. She held her mug out to him to try. He took it from her hand and took a small taste. His eyes widened in delight.

 

“Oh, this is good.” He took another sip. “Really good.”

 

“Of course it is. I told you it was my specialty.”

 

“Can you make me one?” He asked, almost shyly.

 

She raised an eyebrow. “’Can you make me one…’”

 

“Please,” he finished. Rey nodded, pleased at his manners.

 

“Of course,” she said softly.

 

And she did.

 

* * *

 

 

A well-dressed man sat at a large desk. He checked his watch and shook his head. His assistant was _always_ late!

 

Suddenly, an older woman rushed into the room, breathing heavily as though she had been running strenuously.

 

“Any problems?” He asked. The woman shook her head.

  
“No, sir. Their system security wasn’t any match for our hackers.”

 

"So things are in place then?" He clarified.

 

She nodded. “Yes sir. The head of IT said it would take a couple of months for their accounts to show a noticeable pattern, but ultimately it will appear like the money is missing.”

 

“Excellent,” he said, leaning back and fishing a cigar out of his pocket. He needed to celebrate, after all.

 

“But sir,” the woman piped up. “I don’t understand. Why would he steal from his own company?”

 

The man shook his head and lit the cigar, taking a puff of thick smoke. “You’re hopeless, Tina. But I wouldn’t expect you to understand, so I'll break it down for you. _He_ wouldn’t steal from his company. But _she_ would.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Lots of sexual tension. And Rey teaches Kylo a new skill! Any guesses as to what it might be? ;)


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual tension and some sweet moments!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday, everyone! I hope you all have a wonderful weekend :)
> 
> There are song lyrics in this chapter, for the following songs:
> 
> "Sit Next To Me" by Foster the People  
> "Since We're Alone" by Niall Horan
> 
> Shout out to MadSharklover26! I finally listened to "Everything Black" by Unline Pluto and I LOVED it! I highly recommend it for everyone else ;)
> 
> Also, special shout out to asongforjonsa, who has been following this story since the beginning and always gives lovely feedback and support! Thank you!! <3

Kylo’s neck ached. He lifted his arms up and stretched, attempting to loosen his muscles. He leaned his head to the side, trying to get the crick out of his neck.

 

“Agh!” He groaned in pain. He felt miserable.

 

Rey heard his cries and was on her feet in an instant. “Serves you right for being hunched over your desk all day,” she said bluntly.

 

“I don’t deserve this,” he grumbled, clumsily attempting to rub the soreness from his neck. It looked more like he was kneading bread.

 

Rey arched an eyebrow and watched the pathetic sight. Finally, she rolled her eyes and walked over to him. “Oh come on, let me help.”

 

Kylo’s breath hitched. “No, you don’t have to – ”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Her fingers were on him in an instant, massaging his muscles. Kylo let out a deep sigh and melted into her touch. Her hands may have been small, but she knew what she was doing.

 

“Wow,” he gasped, closing his eyes and enjoying the contact. It felt _so_ fucking good. He leaned into her touch. “You’re good at that.”

 

He couldn’t see Rey smirk and blush behind his back. “Thank you, sir.”

 

“You’ve practiced this on other people,” he accused, his jealousy rearing its ugly head.

 

“Maybe,” she said, continuing her massage. “What does it matter to you?”

 

“It doesn’t. You’re _all mine_ right now.” He moaned as she tightened her grip on his neck. “Oh, Rey, that feels amazing…”

 

Too soon, Rey broke the contact between them. “Okay, you’re all set!” She announced, hurrying out of his office and closing the door behind her before he could say anything.

 

Kylo was left completely riled up – hard as a rock and breathing heavily. He looked down at his mounting erection, straining against his pants. He was panting as though the air had been sucked from his lungs.

 

_Holy fuck…_

 

* * *

 

 

Rey retreated from the office as though it was on fire. In a way…it was. _He was_.

 

She took deep breaths, her hands tingling. She just gave her _boss_ a massage. And the worst part? She was so turned on, if she were a light bulb, she could illuminate all of Manhattan.

 

_You’re all mine now._

 

His deep voice rattled through her brain, sending shivers down her spine and straight to her tingling crotch. The moral part of her brain yelled that she couldn’t have these feelings for her boss.

 

She _shouldn’t_. And yet…

 

It was so _forbidden_. So _exciting_.

 

_Oh Rey, that feels amazing…_

 

She just couldn’t ignore how seductive her name sounded in his velvety baritone voice. She took a deep breath. It had been a long time since she had coaxed sounds like that from anyone. It had been so long since she had felt this way about anyone. Like her boss had woken up a strange force within her that had slumbered for so long…

 

But right now, she was in the middle of work. She had to get a grip on herself.

 

* * *

 

 

_He bent her over the board room table, running his hands against her bare skin. She moaned, pressing herself back into his hardness. Her wetness was pooling and dripping down her legs. He spread her legs apart and her soaking pussy was greeted by a rush of cool air._

_“Hurry,” she pleaded. “Please, sir, I need you inside me!”_

_“I need the same thing, Miss Kenobi.” His deep voice enveloped her and made her pulse quicken. “Our desires align quite well, hmm?”_

_He pressed her down and thrust into her, aided by her slickness. He filled her fully and she was amazed how perfectly he fit. She gasped, clawing like a wild animal at the mahogany wood of the table. His thrusts continued and he held onto her hips roughly, his large hands pressing into her skin._

_“Oh my god,” she moaned as he took her from behind. “More, give me more!”_

_“Rey…!”_

 

Rey jolted awake, her eyes popping open in the darkness of her bedroom. She sat upright, covered in sweat.  Her pussy was throbbing and wet, accompanied by a burning heat that threatened to consume her if she didn’t control it.

 

Her hand drifted down underneath her underwear, desperate to quench her thirst. Her fingers moved over her slick folds, clumsy with arousal. She closed her eyes and imagined his fingers in place of her own – large and powerful and…

 

_Perfect_ , she thought, moaning softly and letting her imagination run wild with images of her boss making her come undone, bent over the mahogany table in the board room.

 

She would never look at that table the same way again. Not since she woke up aching from a sex dream.

 

Aching for _him_.

 

Her fingers moved faster, circling her clit and dipping deeper, desperate to quell the intense heat between her legs. Now more than ever, she was so curious to know what he looked like underneath all of his black layers. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to imagine what his bare body looked like…what it felt like inside hers…

 

_Oh God…_

 

Her orgasm crashed over her, sending waves of pleasure pulsing through her body. She gasped harshly and laid back in her bed, her energy nearly spent.

 

_I can’t believe I just had a sex dream about…him!_

 

She panted, catching her breath. She had to admit something to herself: she had a gigantic crush on her boss.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kylo stood in his office, walking around to stretch his legs and reading through some important documents proposing the terms to a new manufacturing contract. He sipped his coffee, eyes focused on the papers and in deep concentration when Rey suddenly burst through his door.

 

“Sir, I need your – ” The door opened and swung into Kylo, knocking his elbow and sending his coffee tumbling down onto his dress shirt.

 

“Aghhh!” He yelled, batting at the hot liquid that was seeping through the material and singeing his skin.

 

“Oh my god!” Rey cried, rushing forward to help him. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to!”

 

“It’s alright Rey,” Kylo said, taking off his tie and unbuttoning his dress shirt. “No harm, no foul.”

 

“But sir, I – ”

 

As he pulled his shirt off, Rey stopped mid-sentence and stared at him. He smirked, enjoying the attention. “Like what you see?” He asked haughtily.

 

Rey averted her eyes and looked down at the floor, over at the wall, up to the ceiling…seemingly anywhere but at him. “I’m sorry, do you have your cowl or something you can put on?”

 

“Left it at home,” he shrugged, nonchalantly. “On accident.”

 

“Yes, um, well,” Rey stammered, not-so-secretly stealing glances at his bare chest. “I can bring your shirt to the dry cleaners if you’d like…”

 

He handed it to her. “Thank you, I would appreciate that. There’s a one-hour dry cleaner a block away.”

 

She accepted the shirt and continued to stare at the ground, her cheeks tinged pink. “Yes, sir.”

 

“Oh and Rey?” He called, letting his confidence take over.

 

She glanced over her shoulder. “Yes?”

 

He winked. “Take a picture. It will last longer.”

 

Her light-pink cheeks now blossomed to rose-red. She furrowed her brow and walked out of his office, saying nothing.

 

Kylo still stood in his office, facing the door his secretary had walked out of. He stifled a laugh, in case she might overhear. Still bare-chested, the cool air in his office was prickling his skin. He decided to pull the cowl out of his desk drawer where he had stored it earlier this morning. He pulled it over his shoulders. He would keep it on for a little while, at least.

 

When he heard Rey’s returning footsteps, he hurriedly threw the cowl back into his desk drawer. He worked bare-chested for the rest of the day; she picked the shirt up from the dry cleaners three hours later than she said she would. Kylo wondered if she did it deliberately. He smirked at the thought.

 

_Maybe that meant that she enjoyed the view._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

A few days later, he heard her playing music. Various songs rang through the closed door of his office. He looked up, towards the source of the sound. He found it distracting but it was a… _welcome_ distraction. He stood up and made the strides out of his office, slowly opening the door and poking his head around the door frame.

 

Her petite frame was moving around, in sync with the music. She was clutching her cell phone, which was emitting the sound. His heart leapt at the adorable sight.

 

_She’s dancing!_

 

He was amused, staying quiet so she wouldn’t know he was spying on her private moment; he didn’t want her to stop, after all. Her movements were surprisingly graceful and smooth. Her lips pressed together as she whistled along, in tune, perfectly hitting every note of the song. His eyes softened.

 

_Little songbird…_

 

She continued to bounce around to the rhythm, clueless of her spectator. He couldn’t contain it any longer. He chuckled. Rey turned around instantly, red-faced and embarrassed.

 

“Oh, hi. Sorry, I was just – ”

 

“You were dancing,” Kylo supplied fondly, stepping forward out of the door frame.

 

Rey nodded. “I’m just picking out music for the employee appreciation party.”

 

“Music?” Kylo questioned.

 

“Oh yes! We’re going to have music and dancing, obviously. What kind of party do you think this is? A ten-year-old’s birthday party with board games and pizza?”

 

“Music? Dancing?” Kylo repeated, feeling a blush trail up his neck and spread across his cheeks. He wasn’t exactly the best dancer…

 

Rey eyed him suspiciously. “Yes. Music and dancing. Why are you getting weird?”

 

“ _I’m_ not getting weird, _you’re_ getting – ”

 

“You can’t dance,” she accused, crossing her arms. “Can you?”

 

Kylo scoffed, his face turning scarlet. “I can dance,” he insisted. “I just… _choose_ not to.”

 

“You can’t dance,” she said again, smirking and walking towards him, maintaining eye contact. He backed up until his back pressed against the wall. She was close to him now. What was she up to?

 

“Well come on then,” she said, a mysterious glint in her eye. She pushed him inside his office and closed the door behind her. “There’s no better time to learn.”

 

“Rey, I – ”

 

“Don’t be embarrassed,” she said softly. “Come on, I’ll teach you how to dance. I’m a terrible dancer too, don’t worry. It will be fun.”

 

She selected another song on her phone and turned up the volume. A smile spread across her face. “Perfect.”

 

The song was a good pace, not too fast. A good song for a beginner.

 

“Okay, first we have to find the beat,” said Rey. She tapped her foot in rhythm to the song. “That beat is going to command all of our movements, it’s what we follow to keep us in time with the music.”

 

“Yes,” Kylo agreed, mimicking her foot-tapping movements.

 

_And it’s over, it’s over._

_I’m circling these vultures_

_Got me praying and it’s hunger,_

_Feeling something rotten._

_Last time I saw you said ‘What’s up?’_

_And pushed right through._  
  


“Okay, found the beat?” Rey asked. Kylo nodded.

 

She pulled his hand up and placed it on her waist, resting her hand on his shoulder and pressing her body against his. Kylo suddenly had goose bumps. His breath hitched at the close contact. She looked up into his eyes.  Kylo was enchanted; he couldn’t look away.

 

Rey smiled sweetly. “Okay, now, let’s dance.”

_Then I tried to catch you_

_But we’re always on the move._

_And now it’s over, we’re sober._

_Symptoms of the culture_

_And the night ain’t getting younger._

Rey gave him more instructions. “Move in time with the music. Switch your feet back and forth, bend your knees slightly.”

_Last call’s around the corner._

_Feeling kinda tempted_

_And I’m pouring out the truth._

_Just fading out this talk is ‘cause now all I want is you, I’m saying_

Kylo couldn’t believe he was dancing with a beautiful woman. It set his blood on fire. He was glad they were hidden away in his office, alone. He didn’t want anyone to see him embarrass himself…

“You’re so stiff,” Rey commented. “Loosen up but keep your back straight. You have to be my rock, after all.” She winked. Kylo shivered. Speaking of stiffness and being a rock…

 

_Come over here and sit next to me._

_We can see where things go naturally._

_Just say the word and I’ll part the sea._

_Just come over here and sit next to me._

_I’ll take you high, high._

“Ow!” Rey exclaimed. Kylo had stepped on her foot.

 

“Sorry!” he cried, completely mortified. “Remember, you asked for this.”

 

“I did. And it’s totally okay. You’re doing fine. Alright, let’s keep going.”

_Well I ain’t frontin my intention,_

_Got your man outlined in chalk._

_It’s a midnight intervention,_

_Got no plans to make it stop._

_Last time I saw you said_

_‘Do you wanna keep the light?’_

_But I’m here to tell you_

_I’m not trying to change your mind_

_It’s alright, ooh. It’s alright, ooh._

“Okay, now spin me around,” she commanded. Kylo blushed, but obeyed his dancing partner.

_Yeah, come over here and sit next to me._

_We can see where things go naturally._

_Just say the word and I’ll part the sea._

_Just come over here and sit next to me._

_And I’ll take you high, high, high, high._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The song ended. Her dancing partner dropped his hands and stepped away from her awkwardly, unsure of what to do since the song was over. His face was flushed. Had she overworked him too much?

 

Since her music was on shuffle, another song started playing immediately – a slower, sweeter tune. Rey was amazed and laughed internally at the song that had been next up in the queue; it was as if her phone could see into the depths of her feelings. Her boss met her eyes and smirked, stepping closer to her. As if on cue, he held out his hand – an offer, for another dance.

 

Rey looked down at his outstretched palm and her heart leapt. Her cheeks pulled back into a broad smile. She reached over and grasped his hand, accepting his offer. He immediately pulled her closer and placed his hands on her waist, stealing the breath from her lungs and making her heart race. She threw her arms around his shoulders and realized for the first time exactly how tall he was.

 

_Like the rain on a sunny day_

_There’s a shadow behind your face._

_Tell me what you’re running from._

_I don’t know what made you so afraid._

_Don’t you know you got the best of me?_

_Yeah, you’re everything I want._

They moved together slowly, pressing their bodies together and letting the gentle rhythm wash over them. His eyes never broke contact with hers. They were so dark, almost black. But if the light hit them a certain way, she could see tiny specks of gold in them. Her blood was coursing through her veins. She felt devoured by his intensity.

_Anyone can see, anyone can see_

_Your heartache, heartache._

_You can talk to me_

_It’s more than skin deep_

_But I’m trying, yeah I’m trying._

The contact between them was insatiable. His body heat consumed her and left her breathless. Her whole body seemed to sigh, melting against his large frame. Her grip on his broad shoulders tightened and she imagined the strong muscles beneath – a paragon of strength.

_Since we’re alone_

_Yeah, you can show me your heart._

_If you put it all in my hand_

_No I swear, no I won’t break it apart._

She could feel his dancing confidence building. Apparently, he felt it too. He smirked, grabbed her hand, and spun her around. It sent her into a fit of giggles. He pulled her back to him, keeping her flush against his body.

_Yeah, since we’re alone._

_Show me all that you are._

_And if you get lost in the light_

_It’s okay, I can see in the dark._

 

“You lied to me,” he said, his gaze into her eyes intensifying.  (How was that even possible?) “You said you’re a terrible dancer. That’s not true. You’re an _excellent_ dancer.”

 

She smiled. She could feel her heart pounding in her throat. “I’m glad I could teach you.”

 

“I’m glad you offered.”

 

She continued to look up at him. Her stomach twisted with nerves. “I just wanted an excuse to dance with you.”

 

He chuckled, a deep rumble that sent shivers down Rey’s spine. He twirled her around again before he pressed her back against his chest. His eyes looked down into hers and softened. “You don’t need an excuse. All you ever need to do is ask.”

 

_Since we’re alone, lone, lone…_

 

“Kylo…” she whispered, as if their moment together was touched by magic.

 

_Since we’re alone, lone, lone…_

 

“Rey,” he replied, just as softly. He drew his fingers lightly across her cheek. Rey felt her eyes flutter slightly, caught up in his spell. She felt him cup her jaw tenderly. “That’s the first time you’ve called me by my name.”

 

_Yeah we’re alone now. Show me your heart…_

 

She was breathless. He leaned down and kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO-HOO!!!! Whadja think, folks?! :D


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what happens after the kiss. DUN DUN DUNNNN!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cackles* Smut alert. Tags have been updated accordingly.
> 
> I also borrowed a few lines from The Last Jedi. See if you can spot them!
> 
> ENJOY! <3
> 
> Special shout-out to: NevermoreBlack ! You've been following this story from the beginning and your comments always give me inspiration to carry on writing. Thank you so much <3

Kylo’s head was spinning. His heart was pounding in chest as though it was trying to escape. He stared at her lips and crashed his mouth against hers. 

 

Rey’s eyes fluttered closed. She pressed herself firmly against him and returned the kiss with a passionate fury that made his heart stop. 

 

“Rey,” he breathed against her lips. 

 

“Kylo,” she moaned softly when their mouths parted. Hearing his name fall from her lips again sent electricity straight to his groin. A low growl emitted from his throat – possessive and animalistic. 

 

He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers. “I love it when you say my name.”

 

He truly did; she was no longer his submissive, but his equal. He wanted someone who could go toe-to-toe with him on his own level, someone who could keep him in check. Rey was every inch that person.

 

He leaned in to greedily claim her lips again, but she held a hand on his chest to stop him.

 

“Wait,” she said. “I can’t…I don’t…”

 

He pulled away and watched her lips as they moved with the formation of her words. “What is it, Rey?”

 

“I don’t want to be just another notch in your belt,” she finished.

 

Kylo blinked. “Do you think I do this with all of my secretaries?”

 

Her silence confirmed her thoughts on that matter. Kylo almost laughed at the absurdity; his other secretaries had been a bunch of useless old crones. Not to mention _dull_. She was...so much _more_ than that.

 

Kylo ran his fingers along her shoulders, soothing her insecurities with his gentle touch. He lifted her chin and met her eyes. To his horror, they were filled with tears.

 

“Rey, you are my spark.”

 

Her voice shook slightly. “You have enough of your own fire. Do you need a spark?”

 

“I need you,” he whispered. “Please.”

 

Tears ran down her beautiful little cheeks and he internally vowed to _smite_ the source of her pain (wait – that wasn’t him, was it?). He would hold her against him forever if she would only stop crying. He pressed his thumb against her cheeks to wipe her tears away.

She sniffled. “I’ve never – been anything – to anyone,” she gasped, attempting to stifle her tears. “I’m nothing. I’m no one.”

 

“Not to me,” he said firmly. “You will always have a place in my story.”

 

She smiled through her tears and laughed softly. “And what kind of story do you have?”

 

“You’ll have to show me,” he replied, returning her smile with one of his own.

 

She embraced him again and nuzzled into his neck, taking several deep breaths to calm herself. After a moment, she began to press kisses against his skin, slowly working her way up to his jaw. 

 

“There’s not a lot I can show you here,” she whispered heatedly in his ear. “But can you meet me somewhere later?”

 

While slightly disappointed, Kylo supposed discretion was in their best interest. They were still in the _middle of his office_ , after all.

 

“Where do you have in mind?”

 

* * *

 

 

“Welcome to Casa Del Rey,” she said brightly as she opened the door to her apartment. He had promised to meet her here after work (she refused his offer to let them both leave work in the middle of the day. Discretion. Right.).

 

Kylo smirked. “So, you’re like, a resort or something? Do I get a complimentary breakfast and a mint on my pillow?”

 

She rolled her eyes. “Just come in, you block head.”

 

He stepped inside the apartment and presented her with a bottle of wine he picked up on his way over. He took in the surroundings as she grabbed two wine glasses. Everything was colorful. Several paintings hung on her walls, bright and cheery. There were plants in every windowsill. He walked slowly into her living room. Dozens of candles were lit, flickering with a gentle glow and filling the apartment with the scent of fresh-cut flowers.

 

Warmth was blossoming inside his chest.

 

“Wow,” he remarked, sinking into the couch. “Your place is so homey and cozy.”

 

Rey returned, wine glasses in hand. “Thank you. It’s small, but it suits me.” She poured the glasses of wine and handed one over to him. She set the wine bottle down on the coffee table. She raised her glass in the air, as if to start a toast.

 

“What should we drink to?” She asked. “Let me guess – you don’t drink to world _peace_ , you drink to world _war_.”

 

Kylo rolled his eyes. “Funny joke. I’m not a monster, Rey.”

 

She grinned. “I know you’re not a monster. I’m only kidding.”

 

Kylo held up his wine glass. “To Hux,” he announced.

 

Her face scrunched in confusion. “To _Hux_?”

 

“Of course. For setting up your interview. He _did_ say you were highly recommended for the position of my secretary, did he not?”

 

“Was he correct?” She asked, her glass still raised.

 

“The man has an uncanny knack for being correct. But don’t ever tell him I said that.”

 

Rey laughed and clinked her wine glass against his. A blush crept up to her cheeks. She took a sip of her wine and set her glass down on the coffee table. “This isn’t, like, against the rules is it?”

 

“Rey, _I_ make the rules.”

 

She arched an eyebrow in amusement. “Is that so?”

 

Kylo took a sip of wine, not breaking eye contact with her. “Yes it is.”

 

She leaned back into the cushion of the couch and tucked her legs underneath her body. “I’ll have to remember that: Kylo Ren makes the rules.”

 

He snorted into his wine as he took another sip. “Maybe you should write that one down.”

 

“Maybe I will,” she retorted. She took a sip of her own wine. A calm silence settled between them. Kylo looked around her apartment again.

 

“I really do like your place, Rey.” He gestured to the thriving plants near the windows. “You have such a green thumb.”

 

She stood up, padded over to her plants, and affectionately caressed the leaves of her fichus tree with her fingers. “There wasn’t a lot of green where I’m from,” she confessed. 

 

“New Mexico,” he remembered, setting his wine glass down and standing up.

 

She nodded. “I appreciate plants and flowers more than you can imagine.”

 

“But there are cacti in New Mexico, aren’t there?”

 

“Yes, but they’re not soft and delicate like the plants up here.”

 

“Like you,” he added, coming up behind her and wrapping his hands around her waist. “Soft and delicate.” He purred into her ear. “And beautiful.”

 

She pressed her back into him and leaned her head against his shoulder. His arms cloaked around her.

 

“I’m not as delicate as you think,” she protested, looking up at him over her shoulder and wrapping her arm around his neck. She placed her hand over his, which was still glued to her waist. 

 

She felt the vibrations of his soft chuckle against her back. “Yes you are,” he said lowly into her ear. “You smile and whistle and _dance_.”

 

He gripped her hand and spun her around until they were eye to eye. He pressed his hands against the small of her back. She leaned closer into him, feeling a tingle spread to the tips of her toes. 

 

She kissed him – passionate and full of fire. He returned the kiss, just as heatedly and let his hands explore her body. Rey let out a soft moan, feeling bolts pleasure shoot straight to her aching pussy. Kylo seemed to share this sentiment.

 

“Should we move this to the bedroom?” He asked lowly.

 

Head spinning (and she hardly drank any of the wine), she wordlessly nodded her consent. She clasped her hand around his and pulled him towards the darkness of her bedroom.  

 

* * *

 

 

It happened so fast. One minute, they were standing in her living room. The next, they were making out on her bed, in their underwear. She wasn’t sure how her clothes had come off in the process, but she didn’t care. Everything about this moment felt amazing and right and _fuck_ , he was such a good kisser.

 

He lay on top of her, their legs tangled together in her bed sheets. He settled his body between her legs. She felt the heat radiating from him and fueling her own arousal.

 

“Do you – have a – condom?” He asked, between kisses.

 

She shook her head. “Don’t worry. I have an IUD.”

 

He answered her with a passionate kiss, lightly trailing other kisses down her neck and along her collarbone. She sighed, enjoying the affection. His kisses became sporadic and playful, tickling her skin. She strung her hands through his silky black hair and giggled against his neck.

 

“Rey…” he breathed. “May I go lower?”

 

“Please,” she begged softly, running her fingertips along his forehead.

 

He continued to press his lips against her skin, lower and lower. His tongue circled against her nipple, the rosy flesh budding under his touch. She felt a wetness pooling between her legs.

 

“Kylo,” she moaned, pleasure surging through her blood. Her pussy began to ache.

 

He released her tender nipple, earning a protesting gasp from his bed mate. He chuckled darkly. “Patience is a virtue, Rey.”

 

“Fuck your _patience_ ,” she snapped, catching him off guard and flipping him over. She scrambled on top of him and rested her knees on each side of his waist. She aligned her aching cunt with his mounting erection, inwardly cursing the thin layers of fabric between them. Surprised at her sudden dominance, he growled and tried to lean forward to grasp her, but she pushed him firmly back down onto the bed.

 

“I’m in control now,” she said lowly, her eyes darkened with arousal.

 

* * *

 

 

She ran her nails roughly against his flesh, sending Kylo’s mind spinning into a frenzy. Red marks trailed along his skin where her nails had been. His erection was _throbbing_ now.

 

“Rey – ”

 

She held a finger to his lips, shushing him. “Ah, ah, ah,” she whispered teasingly, leaning over him. Her loose chestnut hair fell around him like a curtain. “I’m in control, remember?”

 

Kylo lay splayed out on the bed, letting Rey’s animalistic dominance fuel his desire. He _never_ would have suspected she was capable of forcing him into submission. “You’re in control,” he repeated, his voice tinged with excitement. He had _always_ been in control, always held the power. And it was invigorating to feel, for once, _powerless_.

 

“Good boy,” she purred, grinding against his hard cock. He let a moan escape his lips.

 

“Rey…”

 

Oh, she certainly had a dark side, didn’t she? His good little Rey had a dark side and he _loved_ it.

 

She crawled over him like a prowling tiger and gently nibbled his flesh, lower and lower, leaving love bites on his chest. She inched down lower, dragging her teeth along his skin and earning another moan from him. She dug her nails into his hips and settled herself against the strain in his boxers. His blood was positively _on fire_. She smirked against his erection, rubbing her lips against the cloth that contained his hardness. The tigress had found her prize.

 

“Is this what you want?” She whispered. “Do you want me to suck you off?”

 

“Yes,” he gasped, his mind thick and heady with arousal. “ _Yes_.”

 

“ _Say it_ ,” she demanded, playing with the hem of his boxers. “Say what you want me to do.”

 

“I want you to suck me off.”

 

Wordlessly, she lowered his boxers and greeted his now freed erection with another smirk. Kylo’s breath hitched as she ran her tongue along the shaft of his cock. She placed her plump lips around the head of his cock and _sucked_.

 

He swore, he could see stars. Planets. _Galaxies_.

 

“Rey!” He moaned loudly as she continued working on sucking him dry. She wrapped her fingers around his shaft and took him in her palm.

 

If she continued this, he would _explode_. And he didn’t want to explode just yet.

 

“Oh my god, Rey!”

 

She stopped and arched an eyebrow. “I’m your god, now?”

 

Kylo nodded vigorously. “Yes,” he panted. He pushed her off of him. He tangled his leg around hers and he flipped her over onto her back. He felt the dark dominance melting out of her and pouring into him. She smiled; her light returned. His eyes darkened. He hovered over her like a shadow. “Now, my deity, show me how to worship you.”

 

* * *

 

 

Her skin tingled as he hooked his thumbs around her panties and pulled them off. She was now completely bare. Her breathing deepened. She could feel her wetness between her legs. He inched his fingers towards her throbbing pussy, dragging them along her hips

 

“ _Kylo_ ,” she panted, looking up at him. “Please…”

 

He was amused. “Oh, look who’s begging now. Don’t worry, my goddess, I’ll take care of you.”

 

He pressed a long, muscular finger into her slickness. She released a breath and parted her thighs wider. He added another finger and she felt her pussy twitch with pleasure. He moved his fingers steadily in and out of her slick cunt.

 

Her blood was pulsing.

 

Her heart was pounding.

 

She looked up at him, dizzy from an overload of sensation. He didn’t shy away from the eye contact.

 

“Kylo,” she moaned softly. He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, continuing to move his fingers inside her pussy.

 

“Rey...My sweet Rey…”

 

She closed her eyes and leaned back into the pillow, enjoying the sensations that washed over her like warm bath water.

 

That was when he added his tongue to her clit.

 

“Kylo!” She cried out, feeling the sensitive bundle of nerves _erupt_ with pleasure.

 

The swirl of his tongue sent her to the _moon_. “You’re amazing at that,” she gasped. She moaned his name again. Her voice felt hoarse from all of her moaning. 

 

Rey felt like a rubber band about to snap.

 

* * *

 

 

If she moaned his name again, Kylo _swore_ he would cum right here and now. But her cries of pleasure were the most pleasing sounds he had ever heard – like music to his ears. 

 

Music. Song. Songbird. _His_ songbird…

 

“Kylo,” she sang, almost breathless. “Kylo!”

 

_Yes, sing for me little songbird. Come on, I’ll make you sing!_

And _wow_ , did his songbird comply with her song.

 

“Kylo!” She cried out again.

 

He couldn’t resist her begging anymore; his willpower had collapsed like a house of cards. His cock was so hard, it could probably cut glass. He needed to be inside of her. _Now_.

 

He lifted his head and steadied his voice. “Can I take you Rey?”

 

“Please,” she begged. “I need you. _Now_!”

 

Kylo didn’t need to be told twice. He positioned himself over her entrance and rubbed the head of his hardened cock against her soft folds.

 

“Oh god, Rey. You’re so _wet_. You’re wet for _me_ , hmm?” He pressed his cock firmly against her pussy, using the tip to tease her.

 

“Yes,” she moaned, squirming beneath him. “Now _please_ , fuck me.”

 

Okay, so maybe he _did_ need to be told twice. But patience is a virtue, isn’t it?

 

His cock sank into her, his hardness stretching her walls and earning a gasp of pleasure from Rey. His eyes rolled back into his head, waves of pleasure crashing over him.

 

_Fuck…_

 

Buried deep within her, he began to thrust his length in a slow and steady rhythm.

 

“Rey,” he growled lowly. “Your tight little pussy was meant for _me_.”

 

“It was,” she agreed. “It was _meant_ for you, Kylo.”

 

_Mine_ , he thought as he thrust into her again, harder this time. He was claiming her, she was _his_.

 

And she had _agreed_. Each thrust sent him closer to the edge.

 

_Mine. Mine. Mine._

 

“Oh my god, Rey! You feel fucking _amazing_.”

 

Still breathless from moaning, she giggled slightly as he continued to fuck her. “I’m still your god, then?”

 

“Yes,” he moaned possessively, thrusting harder into her and earning a delightful scream of pleasure from Rey.

 

“Kylo,” she breathed. “Let me ride you.”

 

Well now, how could he say no to _that_ request?

 

He complied, laying on his back and pulling her on top of him as he rolled over. She sat above him, knees on each side of his waist, teasing him with her glistening wet pussy. He moaned for her, desire seeping out of his lungs.

 

“Rey…”

 

She settled herself against him and sank down onto his cock. She began to ride him like the most _practiced_ of cowgirls. He enjoyed the most spectacular view of her perky breasts, bouncing slightly as she continued to bounce up and down on his cock.

 

He ran his hands all over her, claiming every square inch of her bare body. He pressed his thumb against her clit, moving in small circles as she rode him. His bed mate screamed with pleasure. Her movements became rougher and more erratic, like she was trying to tame a wild stallion. Kylo bucked his hips against hers, thrusting deeper into her and _fuck_ , he was almost there and –

 

“Kylo!”

 

With a final moan of pleasure, Rey came undone all around him. Her orgasm pushed him over the edge as he came; her fluttering pussy clinched down on his cock and milked him dry.

 

“Rey…”

 

She collapsed on top of him, boneless and spent. His cock went soft, still buried inside of her. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her down against the bed, smothering her with kisses and enjoying her soft giggles. They lay together in content silence, gently nuzzling each other and riding out their afterglow.

 

“That’s it,” he declared breathlessly. “We’re never going to leave this bed. I think tomorrow we should both work from home.”

 

Rey unleashed the most musical laugh he had ever heard; it sent his heart soaring. “We can’t do that, you goon. I’m making the decorations for the party tomorrow. A few other people agreed to help me.” She trailed her fingers across his bare chest, over his muscles, up to his jaw line. “I don’t think I can do that from home tomorrow. Unfortunately.”

 

Kylo growled, electrified by her touch. He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. Their noses were almost touching. “Well then, I guess I have to have you again to get me through tomorrow without ravishing you on top of my desk.”

 

She smirked and let the sheet fall from her shoulders, revealing her bare skin, much to his delight. “Well then. Take whatever you want.”

 

“With pleasure, my goddess,” he mumbled against her lips as he leaned forward and kissed her. 

 

* * *

 

 

They made love twice more during the night. When they finally collapsed against the pillows, exhausted, Kylo pulled the blankets over them. Rey snuggled closer to his body. He pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead and wrapped his arms around her. Before she let sleep take her, Rey realized that she couldn’t remember a time when she felt so safe.

 

Kylo lay awake for a while, feeling the soft rise and fall of Rey’s chest and listening to her peaceful breathing. The outline of her frame was illuminated by crisp moonlight streaming in through the windows. He ran his fingers along her delicate skin – gently, so as not to wake her. She stirred and inched closer to him, burying her face into his chest.

 

His chest felt heavy, as though an unfamiliar weight was pressing down on him. It was almost as if his heart was being… _squeezed_ by an unseen force. It was an odd feeling, though not unpleasant. He couldn’t exactly describe what made him feel that way – when he looked at Rey’s sleeping frame, when she had kissed him with seemingly infinite passion and fire, when their naked bodies had moved together…

 

He had never been in love before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ahem*
> 
> Well. Here we are. 
> 
> I wasn't expecting Rey to have a slightly dominant side, but I enjoyed writing it. I imagine Kylo as the type who wants someone who is able to keep up with him and give him a run for his money in every way, including sexually. For a guy like him, he's always in power and in a way, it's almost more thrilling for him to have that power taken from him, if that makes sense. 
> 
> I'm a little self-conscious of this chapter because I don't have a ton of experience writing smut. I truly hope it was to your liking.
> 
> Any thoughts?!?! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! <3


End file.
